When An Angel Sings
by Darksouls18
Summary: We all have Guardian Angels, coming from the most unlikely places. Christophe never thought he'd find peace. When a hybrid svetocha comes crashing into his life, it becomes his sole purpose to heal the Broken girl. He never thought someone would save his soul from damnation. It's the Real Word, life is never that easy, saving his angel may prove to be the last thing he fights for.
1. Time Has No Meaning If Your In Captivity

**Erin POV**

"Ready?" Laura shouted over her own headphones. I nodded, reading her lips. I looked down the line of others to my right. We always took the end because we worked best when we relied on one another to run. Free running was just that, freedom. It made you free of everything. You became God's of your own bodies. Not many people could do what we could, which explained why there was only twelve of us within the entire city.

One by one we all took off and i grinned, it was our usual run. We all took different directions, rarely staying in groups larger then three, and then met up at the biggest underground club.

Before either of us could make our first move something barrelled straight into me. i was thrown off balance and knocked to the ground, getting too close to the ledge. I heard Laura scream and i turned as blood splattered across me. I stared at the creature in front of me, and hungry eyes stared back at me.

In a swift motion i had my butterfly blade out and twisting with expertise as i gave him a cold look. "You'll pay for that," i said and he grinned and lunged for me.

He was fast, but i was faster. He expected me to take the hit, but i took a shot at him hard, sucker punching him. His head snapped to the left and i grabbed the back of his head quickly, shoving the blade through his jaw and into his mouth and part of his nose. I pulled it out, and then kicked him off the roof. He fell, hitting the ground with a sickening crack.

When i was satifised with his lack of escape, i threw myself off the ledge. I grabbed a small pen sized container and then twisted off the cap and threw it into the air. A moment later the flare went off, light up the sky and signalling everyone that some was wrong. I gripped a railing, flipping and then landing next to him. He was gurling, and painfully too.

I stood over him and then stepped over his throat. "I want to know who you are and why you look like Dracula beat you with an ugly stick. If you promise to play nice, and oh, i dont know, maybe i'll help you out a bit. Now if you miss behave, i promise you i will show you the very definition of agony, i have my favourite toy too," i said wiggling the knife in front of him, "Sound good?"

He struggled beneath me, and i noted his shockingly accelerated healing, i pressed down and he whimpered and then squealed out a 'yes'. I loosened up on his throat a bit, "who are you?"

"Nosferatu, there was a contract for you, i was promised money," i grinned a little. Like that's never happened before.

"Who put the contract on me?"

"Kerboros, he, wanted you alive," what the fuck did that mean?

"Why does he want me dead?"

"Because your Svetocha!"

"I most certinaly am not!" i said, unsure if i should be offended, but feeling offended anyways.

"I can smell that you are," i raised my eyebrows in a freaked out way. What a creeper.

Holy, i thought in disbelief. "How come there's only one of you?"

Someone dropped down next to me and i turned to see my best friend Kade and then Wesley. I looked up, seeing everyone else appear on the roof tops of descending to ground level.

"It isn't just me," he said grinning suddenly. Oh no.

A growl ripped through the air and i turned to see Garret fall and hit the ground, sending blood all over me a second time. His throat had been ripped out. I turned to him furiously, raised my foot and then brought it down. A breath later and we were in a full out war with strange wolf like creatures.

We were overwhelmed and by the time Kade, Kale and i had finally escaped we were being pursued relentlessly. Kade was bleeding heavily, having been bitten by the damn things twice, and Kale had also been bitten, but only once. I'd been bitten four times, it's like they'd all gone straight for me and everyone else was in the way or something.

"We need to split up, there looking for me, not you. I can't keep up with all this running," i breathed, painfully, feeling woozy.

"No, were sticking together," Kade muttered exhausted and then lifted me into his arms as gently as possible. He gave me apologetic look as i let out a pained moan.

A car came to a halt in front of us and i stared at the unfamiliar man in the car. "Get in," he shouted. I glanced back, seeing the weird monsterous creatures behind us. We didn't have much of an option but to get in. I got the oddest taste in my mouth, one i got when something was wrong, only it had a strange taste, like rotting fruit or something.

Kade lifted his shirt off, and pressed it to my side, the one bleeding the most heavily. I felt so out of it and weird spots were covering my vision. "Kade, i dont feel so good," i breathed, feeling my body start to dull and numb out.

"I know, just wait, your going in the wrong direction, the hospital is on Adler," Kade said angrily.

"Well, were not going to the hospital," he said, and i stared at a gun that went off, hitting Kale. Kade leaned over as quickly as possible, but it wasnt enough, the shot got him somewhere in the chest. He went backwards and i stared at the gun, and just closed as my eyes as yet another resounding third shot went off.

I woke up to something pouring over my face. I blinked, and then coughed as it came back up in my throat. The sound of chains being pulled burst around me and suddenly i was flying upwards and into the air. I tried to resist as the chains cut painfully into my wrists. I stared at the man in front of me confused and angry. "What the hell is wrong with you? You dont just kidnap and chain people up you freak!"

"My dear, of the two of us, i'm far less a monster then you," he said grinning.

"I'm sure," i said sarcastically and pulled on the chains. "Where am i? Who the hell are you?"

"You dont recognize your own father?" that caught my attention.

"Great my kidnapper has a bad sense of humour, must be thursday," i said dryly.

"Oh, yes, i can definitely see your mother in you, your just as beautiful as she was, with just the smallest amount of darkness. I'm told you did quite the number on a friend of mine," he said impressed.

I frowned, remembering the rage i'd felt as Laura's body hit the ground. She had been a close friend for years. Ever since i'd been adopted she'd been my friend, as well as Kade.

"Your mother's name was Amelia, Erin, she was quite an extraordinary woman, Maharaj, and powerfully so. Until i killed her of course," i bristled slightly, not liking that, even if i was doubtful.

"That doesn't prove anything, just that your a sociopath!"

"Maybe so, but i can show you countless amounts of proof, that will convince you that your my kin, my daughter," i frowned even more.

"So Dad, want to tell me why you had us attacked, mauled, shot and then kidnapped? You know, most fathers start with a phone call." i was being sarcastic, but right now that was all i had. If i was going to die, then i might as well do it thoroughly.

"i intend to break you of course, you and your friends," _uh-oh_, "Once there wulfen, once i bring them over to my side, they'll be the perfect warriors. You, you will be the greatest prodigy i could ever hope for. All of the training they've had, the training and skills my associates have informed us of is just as astonishing as your own skills. I'm told your one of the most talented svetocha yet, and nothing but a child!"

"Break us? Wulfen? Someone's off their meds," i said, trying to sound brave, and probably failing. He looked so sure of himself, and with the most ruthless, excited, look in his eyes. Yeah, now i was scared. We could be anywhere, and what Kade and Kale were sick, i mean, all of us were attacked by the weird animals. Not to mention, i could feel the strangest most unnerving fever begin to set in. "Prodigy? Your insane if you think i'd ever become something like you!"

"Give it time, children are so easy to traumatize, dont worry my daughter. Soon you'll be begging to join me, to aid me," he said confidently. "Charon!"

Another man entered the room, a man who looked maybe about twenty five or somewhere around there. He didn't look the slightest bit concerned about me. "I want the best to break her, that is your responsibility my friend."

"Certainly," _oh shit_.

Five Years Later

I was laying on the cold wet ground, feeling the continuous drip on my face and began to sing quietly. I was in pain, but now it was just a routine. The pain was as familiar as breathing to me, in fact, it was strange not to feel pain.

I heard a door open, not bothering to even bother looking over. They brought in new prisoners constantly, whether to kill or torture them or just to eat them, it didn't matter. The only people i ever saw in here were Kade and Kale. Kade has been missing for weeks now i'm told, they'd thought i was responsible. I wasn't.

I'd felt him when he'd left, i always felt them when they'd left. I even felt when they broke. It took them two years to figure out why they wouldn't break. Me. They used that to their advantage, and now my brothers just stared at me as if i were a stranger.

The first three times i'd been let out of the compound, i had tried to run. But i didn't get far, i was always in bad condition whenever i was let out. They always threatened to kill Kade and Kale, and i knew they would, so i'd return willingly. Just walk straight to the chambers designed for 'training'.

I blinked, as yet another drip slid down my bruised face. "I smell a svetocha," a man whispered, and i didn't move. Didn't even care really.

They were shoved into opposite cells, and i let out a low pained breath. A shuffle broke out and then the sounds of fighting. A moment later both hit the ground, and they were locked up. As the doors closed i let my eyes fall shut in sync, and breathed as the words fell from lips.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The entire hall remained silent and i opened my eyes. "Your the svetocha?" a voice asked, in a sad quiet heavy tone.

"No," i said unfaltered despite the pain, "I'm Erin."

It was quiet for maybe an hour before someone finally spoke again. "How long have you been here Erin?"

"It doesn't matter," i said, unfazed with the question.

"Why haven't they killed you?"

I grinned at the ceiling, "dont ask questions you dont want the answers to."


	2. What Were Best At

**Erin POV**

I came to learn the two men brought in were Jacob, a teacher at a Schola, and some guy who'd rented a house to a hunter. Which explained taught young dhampir, wulfen, loup garou and so on. He told me about another Svetocha that Kerboros was hunting with the help of the Maharaj. Her name was Dru Anderson, her mother was a Svetocha, and he said she'd be about twenty five by now.

He told me what the date was, which meant my birthday would be in a few weeks. I'd been imprisoned here for five years. I couldn't believe it. Well i could, but it seemed like i'd been here for decades.

"Do you know a Broken called Kade?" he asked, when we'd both been locked up together again.

Sometimes we were too hurt to talk, and most times we weren't even in the same part of the building. Jake was still here, they wanted information and he wasn't giving it. But we talked as much as we could. I found him amusing, and i had been so surprised with how mad he'd gotten the first time i came back from, 'training'. We'd never actually seen each other, but it was unnerving to realize he cared.

"Why?" i asked evenly.

"He's been trying to get to Dru, but he hasn't actually seemed to kill her, it's strange," he said quietly.

"Kade is my family, along with another Broken. Kale is here, Kade has been missing. Kerboros thought i knew of his whereabouts."

"Are they your brothers or something?"

"Or something."

He was silent for a moment, "can you?"

He wanted me to sing something for him. He asked me to sing almost every time we saw each other. Sometimes i was in too bad a condition, but i did whenever he was in bad shape.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_from turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

It was silent for a while after that, "we'll get out of here. I promise."

I woke up, pitching forward and gasping. "What's wrong?" Jake's voice called.

"There killing Kale," i said, standing up. I could feel something stirring in me.

"Why?" I was getting angry, that's what that feeling was. I wasn't used to so much emotion, considering i hadn't felt much other then emptiness in the last few years.

"I dont know, but i can feel him, he's fighting them, but he's hurt pretty badly."

I pounded on the bars hard enough to dent them. "Kerboros!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. The door flew open, and my 'teacher' appeared.

"What can i do for you?" he asked giving me a dark smile.

"What are you doing to Kale! Leave him alone!"

"The thing is, Kale knows where Kade is, were simply trying to get him to open up about it, that's all, dont worry your boyfriend will be just fine in a few weeks." I slammed my fists against the bars, a growl ripping through the air.

"Then tell him to go get him! If you kill him then you'll be left with nothing! Your strongest little pets will be gone," i spat hatefully.

"Well now, i suppose that's true," he said thoughtfully. "But little boy blue doesn't want to come back."

"Kale can convince him too, you know he can," i said pleadingly, "dont kill Kale! Please, i'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he asked grinning darkly.

I nodded, feeling the dread settle in my stomach. "I'm sorry, has our little hybrid svetocha loup garou finally broken?"

I swallowed thickly, and looked away. "Just dont kill him." Before when they'd tried this trick, i said no. I knew they wouldn't kill them, Kerboros knew i wasn't going to be that easy to break. He would never bow to anyone and i was no different. But now with them, finally actually killing Kale? That scared me. More then it had in a long time.

Kale and Kade were partners, they always were. I'm we all would've been, but we were allowed out together, or more i wasn't allowed anywhere with them. When they got separated and Kade went missing, that left Kale vulnerable. He'd almost been very difficult and moody to handle lately. They were just so used to relying on each other, and with Kade missing, that left Kale twice as vulnerable and even more alert, because he was the only one left to help me if something happened.

"Why dont we go talk to your new master, shall we?" he asked, unlocking the doors.

He held out his hand for me, and i accepted it. Jake said nothing, whenever someone else was in the room we were both silent. We didn't want to let on that we talked, as we weren't allowed to.

The moment i was out the door, i smashed my open palm up and straight into his nose. He collapsed, and i twisted his neck in a quick lethal motion. I grabbed the keys, unlocking the door and releasing him. I was struck with how beautiful he was. Both of us stared for a moment, and then he wrapped his arms around me. "Your even more beautiful then i'd dreamed," he whispered lowly.

I wasn't too sure what to say to that, so intead i just released him from the bone crushing hug and we ran for the exit. "Do you know what your doing?" he whispered, as i picked the lock on the door.

"Nope," i said honestly, and then we took another door. "When we get in there, i'll cause a distraction."

"What? No way, let me," he said, "besides, if i fail, then at least you'll be safe."

I hesitated and he gave me a look, and i relented reluctantly. He seemed to determine to do this, he had said svetocha were like queens or something. Although, that thought made me kind of nauseous. Queens meant standards, which i rebelled against totally, it meant all kinds of things that i held contempt for.

We went separate ways and as he cause some kind of crash and i waited as everyone filed out of the room. Or so i'd thought. There were six suckers restraining Kade. He made a whining sound and then three of them were rushing me. I side stepped, and then struck out and then one collided with me. We tumbled and as we did, i hit him as hard as i could in the nuts.

I turned to get up and then dropped back as someone pounced on me. I pulled my knees to my chest as they met my feet i kicked out hard, shoving them straight into a stone wall. Kade was on one in an instant. Another one rushed me and a white hot pain shot through my back. I turned and back handed them, then grabbed there head and smashed into the wall, and bits of stone crumbled to the ground. The next vampire collided with me, and the knife sunk almost all the way into my body. I cried out and Kade roared in fury.

The vampire disappeared a moment later and i was frozen. Kade tore him to shreds and i whimpered and even that sent utter pain coarsing through me. I turned my back on him, and he leaned forward, his teeth cut into my skin slightly and i moaned, and i felt him clamp down on the end of the blade. I tensed even more and then he ripped out.

I screamed and fell backwards, and onto the ground. He whined, whimpering and then licked my face. I nodded at me, and he nudged me, urging me to get up. I grabbed onto him, and he helped me up, letting me lean on him for support.

He guided us out once we found Jake, after i insisted we go back for him. He was unconscious when we found him, though he'd managed to kill a room full of nosferatu, he'd even gotten out of the room.

"i think i can carry him," i muttered, he gave me a look, and i sighed. I lifted him up painfully and set him on Kale's back.

"You look like a pack mule," i muttered to him and he snorted at me.

We made it out of the building, having cleared the way. It was late, maybe three in the morning, by the looks of it.

We got about four blocks away when we realized they were catching up quickly. "Stay here, i'll double back," i hissed at him.

A low rumble fell from him and i sighed. He was impossible sometimes. I lifted Jake from his back and then pressed him against the wall, hoping to god no one found him.

We went back as quickly as we could, but once we'd dispatched the following monsters, he was gone when we returned. Then i heard sirens, he growled at me again and i nodded, "yeah, your right, okay, he probably got up and left anyways. At least he's safe."

**Jacob POV**

When i'd woken, i wasn't sure how i had arrived in the back of an alley. I remembered fighting and then passing out in corridor. But i was sure that Erin had escaped the hold of Kerboros.

I stood up, smelling a Broken, the svetocha and loup garou, but the scent was heading in the direction they must've brought me in. I shook my head, and then heard a strange burning sound. I turned, i pushed away from the wall usnteadily, only to see a flaming dog rush me from the down the entrance of the alley. I ran, i wasn't in the condition to fight a hexed animal.

I got back to the Schola Prima as quickly as possible, rushing in and through the doors, practically knocking people over as i rushed to find the only other living svetocha. She was in training with Graves when i entered the gym. They broke apart, and Dru rushed towards me.

"How have you been freed?" she asked in shock.

"There's a girl, svetocha, she's been imprisoned, i dont know how long. But she freed me, and i know she got out, but i couldn't track her."

"You lost her?" Graves asked in disbelief.

"She got out, but i was surrounded and i lost consciousness, she must've returned for me. She has a broken with her, that's why the other one is here! He's been trying to take you to her, he knows you can help her," i said in rush.

"Like Ash?" she asked, "how can you be sure he isn't just a Broken?"

"Because they were imprisoned together, there like family she said, she has another one with her, Kale. They were going to kill him and she just went ballistic."

They shared looks, "send Christophe, he can find anyone," she said slowly.

**Erin POV**

I woke up to Kale purring in my face. I stared at him, blinking as he continued to sleep soundly. I was surprised we'd slept so long, i could see total darkness outside. Once we'd gotten three states, driving for days on end, we'd finally stopped. Well i drove, he stayed in the backseat as a hulking ball of black fur.

When we'd gotten the room, i'd crawled into the bed and he'd jumped on right after me, laying right next to me. I noted how he'd laid between me and the doo and window, shielding me in case of an attack and all i could do was smile and sleep.

"Kale," i breathed, suddenly smiling brilliantly. His eyes shot open and he blinked at me curiously. "I missed you brother."

He made a whining sound, and then nudged me and licked my cheek. I felt my eyes water and my arms shot around him, holding him to me. "God, how i've missed you. Were free, were free. Everything is going to be okay."

He made a happy rumbling sound and we stayed like that for a few minutes. "We should ditch the car, we can pick up a cache from that old house we had in Los Angelos."

He made a sound of agreement and i nodded. "Do you have any idea where our brother is?" i asked curiously.

He made a whining sound, "do you think he's with the svetocha?"

He tilted his head, "i dont think we should go there."

He looked down at me now, unhappy. "if he's there and they know he's Broken, why have they not released him?"

He whimpered a little and i nodded. "We'll pick up the cache and then go from there, but it's okay we'll but him out in no time, saving each other is what were best at."


	3. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same Again

**Erin POV**

We'd agreed I would go in, and if something went wrong, I could signal him. Mostly just a an amethyst crystal necklace that would burn if I spoke the words '_come my brother_'. But, yes, that plan hadn't worked out. He had stayed several blocks behind me and we had just gotten into New York when we were ambushed. The crystal work, the one I'd draped around his neck before we split up, hexing it twice just in case. I hadn't done that before. So I wasn't sure who well it would work.

I was pressed against a concrete wall, spraing wrist and a bleeding shoulder. Kale was snapping and snarling at the suckers in front of me. One leapt at him and as he became distracted they surged for me.

I jumped up, grabbing a loose rusted bar and then flipped around it, kicking several in the face as they got close enough. I released the hold and then flew into the air and onto a top ledge. They all rounded on me, giving Kale the time to pick two off before they reached me.

I shot my arm through a window, cutting it and I gripped a long shard of glass in my right hand. I spun as the first one reached me and slit their throat. They gurled and I kicked them off the ledge. The railing broke under him and he went sprawling to the ground. I noticed someone enter beneath me and he was rushed instantly by one of the suckers, but I couldn't make out a face before I saw movement in my peripherals.

I turned back to the next one as he reached me. I gripped the shard and I forced my body back as he swiped at me with razor sharp claws. I growled angrily when he cut three lines across my cheek. I punched him hard with the hand holding the glass. As the glass fell apart, I shoved the crumpled pieces into his mouth. I brought the other fist up under his mouth, shattering his jaw and then I punched him in the throat. He collapsed choking on the glass and I punched him a second time.

I turned in time to see two suckers on the new comer. Seeing as he was dhampir I firgured he might have answers on Kade. He might even be from the Schola. I stepped to the ledge, kneeling down slightly, and then leaning over the edge. As that gravity pulled for me to fall I pushed out and sprang forward and straight into the sucker on him.

We tumbled and he snapped at me, trying to bite me. I jumped up, noting the glass now suck in my hand. But I ignored it and then jumped in the air, spinning and kicking him. I was sore, so I didn't quite land properly and instead, landed in a crouch with my palms pressed against the ground and my legs angled as if I were about to start an olympic race or something. But at least I didn't land on my face or something, talk about embarassing.

"Hi," I said grinning at him, not bothering to turn as Kale tore apart the remianing sucker. I knew Kale could handle more then one without breaking a sweat.

"Your the svetocha," he said, gazing at me thoughtfully. He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer and inhaling. "You were bitten. How is that possible?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically.

Kale appeared at my side growling threateningly, "this is Kale I presume."

"You know where our brother is," I said eyes narrowed, a little excited.

"Come with me, I'll take you to him," he vowed and walked out. Way to make a mysterious exit. Kale and I shared looks, and I just shrugged, he helped us out.

"I am Christophe, Milady," he said formally, as we all climbed into a car.

"What?" I asked, confused with the milady thing, "just call me Erin."

"Yes, mi-," he frowned, "Erin."

It was kind of awkward for a moment, and it was weird seeing Kale in the back seat. He looked to large and sort of comical, bouncing around back there. He couldn't sit still, he was too big to keep from sliding around and I snickered at him a little.

"You have left quite the impression on Jacob, he was rather frantic when he returned to us," he said chuckling.

"He's alive? Is he okay?" I asked, I had been worried about him. He'd just disappeared out of nowhere, and the last time I'd seen him he was out cold.

"Yes, very much so, worried, but otherwise safe," he said smoothly.

Christophe led us into a huge building glancing at Kale every now and again. He wasn't tense, so much as alert and prepared for an attack. I could just see it, because I was the same way, or I have been since we were freed anyways.

"He is with Dru and the council right now, it is best you wait here," he said as we stopped at the doors.

"Why?" I asked staring at him weirdly.

"It is customary, like unspoken rules," he said reading my bewildered look.

"Yeah, your rules, not mine," I said pushing the door open before could stop me. He'd reached out and Kale had growled at him. I entered a room full of people and then froze. I suppose I should've asked just how many people capable of killing me were in here before stomping in.

"Awkward," I murmured to myself.

"Erin," Jacob breathed, standing out from the crowd. He approached us, and then pulled me into a tight hug. "Where did you go? What happened?"

"Gonna have to be more specific, it's been a long few days," I said shifting uncomfortably under everyones gaze.

I didn't know how to explain the last few days. To them it'd probably seem like a normal day. But me? I'd been caged the last few years, everything was disorienting, disconcerting, confusing and scary. The world had gone and changed without me. People were different, technology was different. It was like the world forgot about me and left me behind. I'd been forgotten. That was a strange feeling to have.

"Erin? I'm Dru," a girl said, appearing next to us. Christophe and Kale stood behind us, but Kale looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"it is imperative we talk," another man said.

"Oh?" I asked, not all that interested. I just wanted Kade and to get the hell out of dodge.

"Am I imagining that?" someone asked suddenly, close to us. Kale and I tensed, knowing exactly what he was sensing, or smelling, whatever. Everyone stared at me for a moment and then suddenly someone whispered, "loup garou." _Uh-oh. _

"Well, er, I, um," I stuttrered and Kale tensed even more at my unease. I was beginning to think that if he tensed up anymore he'd break his back.

Everyone began whispering and someone even said, "imposter". Then the sounds got louder and I took a step back, both confused and surprised. Wha the hell just happened?

Someone moved towards me and then both Kale and Christophe were at my side. Christophe had somehow gotten in front of me in less then a second, between Jake and I as well and Kale was growling so loudly I couldn't hear anything other then him.

"Christophe?" Dru said, having not taken her eyes off of me.

Well this was weird in the most terrifying way. As if being surrounded by a bunch of a dangerous creatures was bad enough after being locked up and never being around more then one or two people. But now a room full of people were shouting things at me. Sadly, I was still frozen in spot.

"She is sveotcha, and loup garou, I am as stunned as you are," he said honestly. "Perhaps that is why she was imprisoned instead of detroyed, we must-."

"Destroyed?" I repeated, suddenly terrified, mind finally catching up with everything that was being said. They were talking about killing me. What. The. Hell! Jake said they were supposed to protect my kind!

I felt panic begin to, and I backed up a step. Everyone turned to me now, and then it just boiled over, "your going to kill me?" I asked in disbelief and sudden terror. Geez, maybe I was better off back in a cell. Then I made a decision along the lines of '_run_' and '_fuck that_'.

"No I-," he didn't get the chance to finish as I took off through the entrance we'd come in before anyone could get to close enough to grab me. Kale had snapped at the first person to surge for me and then backed up against the door knocking it closed and barricading it.

I didn't think they'd hurt him, considering they had Kade locked up somewhere. But they wanted to kill me! I couldn't take on that many people, not even a dozen of them. All trained in the art of war and who knows what else. Yeah, I totally wasn't sticking around.

I had made it out the doors, but I could hear movement behind me. I ran around the corner, and then jumped onto a bin and then onto the first floor roof. I ran, getting to the far side of this level and then jumped, landing on another roof, some kind of shed. I kept moving though, for fifteen minutes.

I was running through the woods when something barrelled into me. I twisted, and then head butted them hard. I struck out, the glass digging into my hand even more. I had forgotten about that, but I couldn't let it brother me now.

I broke there nose and then kicked at there shin, breaking it with a resounding crunch. They howled and the sucker dropped and I snapped his neck. I went to run again when I turned to see Christophe.

"I am not-," I turned to run, and he grasped my wrist. I turned and punched him hard. His head snapped to the right and then I pulled from his grip. I kept my palms flat and my fingers pressed together and then pushed him in the chest hard. That sent him reeling, mostly in surprise. Then I was running again.

He caught up to me quickly and in a short fight, a fight which I lost, mostly because I was bleeding, sore and tired. He had me pinned on the ground and he was on top of me. I was terrified, I was going to die, that just kept playing through my mind, like a broken record.

I felt my breath pick up and my throat dry as my heart pounded. The only sound I could hear was my own roaring blood as pure terror spread through me. I continued to struggle as raw fear twisted inside of me. "Be still, _aniołek_, breathe, your going to pass out," he said warily.

But that didn't calm me, he leaned over me when I struggled more, gripping my wrists all the more tightly as I almost broke free. I whimpered, body trembling as he pressed his body into mine. "Be still," he said, "_nie bój się mnie__ aniołek_."

I was, I was paralyzed, I stared wide eyed up into the sky, feeling his breath on my neck and cheek. He inhaled and I whimpered again, I let out a shuddering breath, squeezing my eyes shut and turning my head away from him. I suppose I should've been worried, considering that gave him total access to my neck, but in this position it wouldn't make much a difference what I did. He was going to _kill _me. Some rescue mission this turned out to be.

I felt cool lips press into my neck, just ghosting over it lightly, dragging his lips over it just barely. I let out a shuddering breath and squeezed my eyes closed, willing it all to go away. To just be over.

His cool breath was almost calming, if it weren't for the fact that he wanted me dead. He pressed his lips to my neck a little more firmly this time, and I stayed tense, his voice was like velvet and it made my stomach turn with the sudden change of tone. Like he was supressing something. "Breathe, _aniołek_, breathe."

He lifted his head slightly, his cool skin pressing against my own and we remained like that for a few minutes. My breathing did relax, and now I just felt sick from the fear. I swallowed thickly, taking in shaky breaths. But he didn't move an inch the entire time. Just kept his cheek pressed against mine.

Then it sort of just snapped out of me. I raised my head slightly, cried out at the top of my lungs, "KALE!"

He seemed surprised and actually jumped, he raised his hand, and in a quick movement, he had my hands enclosed tightly in an single handed iron grip and his other one was covering my mouth. He was looking at me with the most fascination I've probably ever seen. I stared at him in fear, wondering if I'd pushed my luck.

"You must calm down, do not be afraid of me_, ja jestem Oto twój opiekun _, I wont hurt you," I swallowed thickly and gave a jerky nod. He let out what looked like a relieved breath and then pulled his hand from me. "No harm will come to you, or your friends, I give you my word, _mój anioł przestraszony_."

I just stared at him, and he stared back for a moment. He had an unreadable expression, but I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, though it was foreign to me, familiar, but foreign and unknown. I didn't know what emotion looked like anymore. All I knew was dread and fear and pain. But then I knew nothing, not a single emotion, for over a year, until Jacob had appeared. Then I had felt the barest hint of hope. Now this world just freaked me out.

I heard sounds behind him and he released me, standing me up in a quick movement. Then in a quick spin he faced whoever was coming at us. It was Jacob and Kale. Kale looked tired and sore now. "Are you okay?" Jake asked, rushing towards us, flickering a gaze at Christophe. Who wore an unreadable expression.

"She put down a sucker, she's quite an impressive warrior," he said, clearly displaying how pleased he was with this.

Kale advanced on us, sticking himself between the small space between Christophe and I. Sitting right at my feet protectively. He nudged my hand, and I ran my hands through his hair, "let's go find our brother," I said still a little shaky.

I was scared of Christophe, I realized. I wasn't sure why though. Sure I was afraid of other dhampir and whoever else, but only in groups, groups of over a dozen of them. Then I was scared, but a single person? Not a chance, unless they were my father.

"Yes, I believe it is time you are reunited," Christophe said in agreement and then gestured for us to follow him back to the Schola.

"Are you sure your okay? You look terrified," Jake said, casting a suspicious glance at Christophe, "did he hurt you?"

Christophe paused, and then turned to Jake, "I would never harm her, you asked me to protect her and that's what I've sought out to do."

Jake looked a little relieved and then just nodded, he took my hand, trying to soothe me. It worked, I liked having Jake around. He reminded me of the way Carson used to be. Safe, warm, always there, always looking out for me. Though I suppose our entire family had been like that. But this seemed different somehow, his eyes perhaps, betraying emotions I still couldn't quite pinpoint. He made me feel like I really was a young girl that needed protecting, at least, that's how he saw it. In fact, everyone saw me that way. Only my brothers seemed to understand just how powerful I really could be when I set my mind to it.

I glanced over at Kale who had noticed the change in my emotions, "nothing will ever be the same again, will it?" I asked him sadly.

He gave me a sad look, resembling a kicked puppy, but he didn't disagree. And I felt my heart break a little more at that realization. I think I knew that was how it would be, but a part of me had been clinging to the idea that things would be the same as they had been before our life had been ripped from us. Everything was changing, and nothing would ever be the same. And I couldn't decide whether or not any of that was good.


	4. Freedom Couldn't Be Sweeter

**Erin POV**

As the building came into view i noticed Dru and several others standing together waiting. I tensed, and then stopped moving, "they will not hurt you, they've given me there word. There just surprised, your a miracle," Jake said, giving me a crooked grin. He seemed to genuinely think that, at least he didn't think i was a monster. "I wouldn't let them close enough to hurt you anyways," he added and i noticed the appreciative nod that came from Kade. Jake just grinned even more, glad to be on their good side i guess.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, i can't imagine what it must've been like there," Dru said in rush, moving towards us. They all ascended on us, but i froze again. I really needed to stop freezing up like that. I just didn't believe them. There was so many of them, i could be dead in seconds, all of us could be.

"Milady," Christophe said, stepping into her line of sight and stopping her in her tracks a moment before she got within reaching distance. Everyone seemed moderately bewildered with that as well. "You mustn't crowd her, her soul is very much broken."

_Way to speak about me like i'm not here, _i thought frowning. If it weren't for being scared out of my mind, i'm probably would've objected. I certainly would've made a comment about group pity parties, God that was such a weak emotion, i despised even when i was a kid.

I frowned as his words sunk in a little more, was i really that bad? I doubted it. But i also caught onto the weird she gave him, like he had two heads. Her gaze fell on me again and then gave me a smile and nodded. "I understand, but she needs to be debriefed. Help her get settled in, then we'll talk privately when she's ready."

"Thank you," Jake said, relieved. She cast another odd look at Christophe and then nodded at everyone and they filed back inside.

I frowned, everyone seemed to just listen to her, that's a little unnerving. She says just and they jump? Sure we did that as a group, but we all had our own opinion, and all of us if i wanted to do something, i did it. Simple. Not so much anymore, but still. Then something else occured to me, do i have to do what she orders me to? Because quite frankly, my freedom couldn't have been sweeter, and i wasn't about to give that up.

"Debriefed?" i asked Jake, uneasily as the doors clicked shut behind them.

"They just need to know what's happened to you, is all, i'll be there, and Kale. We can leave whenever you get uncomfortable," he appeased. That didn't help much.

"Everything?" i whispered, gut churning at the idea of having to say things i never wanted to repeat for the rest of my existance.

"No," Christophe cut in isntantly, a sort of protective look in his eyes. One i'd seen in Kale's and the gaze of others i had loved, "you dont need to tell them anything you dont want to. Milady will understand." I hated that word.

"Come on let's get you some rooms," Jake said, keeping our hands locked as me led us up the steps and back into the building. Kale trotted along in front of us, checking corridors and open doors in case of a surprise.

"I want to see Kade," i said suddenly, realizing they weren't taking me there first.

"You should eat and res-," i cut Christophe off harshly.

"No! I want to see Kade!" i said without leaving room for argument. I wouldn't budge, i needed to see my brother. They shared a look and Jake nodded once, though Christophe didn't look pleased.

"As you wish," Christophe said, opening a door and then we continued to travel through the huge building.

People passed us here and there, staring openly curious, but i just got scared and then Kale would growl at them for scaring me. There were just so many creatures here. They could all come pouring in out of nowhere. I didnt know these people. What if they worked and thought the same way my father had?

Oh my god, they don't even know who my father is, no one has mentioned that once. What will they do when they find out? Will they change their minds and think i'm a spy or something? Jesus, even in an even fight, i still wouldn't win, this building was like a maze.

We finally reached a closed set of doors and at Jake's nod, Christophe opened the door. I licked my lips, stepping through and into what looked like an infirmary. I saw Kade, strapped into a bed and looked horrible. "Kade," i breathed rushing forward.

"Hey!" a boy shouted, moving across the room. "Dont untie him, he's dangerous," but i didn't listen. He surged forward and Christophe halted him while Jake barked at the others to stay put. Kale just stood facing them and keeping a watchful eye.

I loosened everything up and everyone moved towards us as Kade jumped onto me instantly, knocking me to the ground. He was whining though, and what sounded quite a bit like purring and he licked my face. His back was to everyone and by the commotion behind me, i came to the conclusion everyone thought he was attacking me.

"Ew Kade!" i said laughing and wrapping my arms around him. Everyone relaxed and Kale moved towards us happily and then nipped at him. Kade returned the nip and then continued nuzzling my neck and face. I sat up a little, keeping my arms around him and pressed my face into his fur. I took in his scent, the familiar smell of earth, home and a sort of cedar like smell, much like his brothers smell of pine. "Oh, how i've missed you," i breathed eyes watering.

He pulled back slightly, tilting his head at me sadly. He'd failed his mission, he'd failed to save us. I didn't care, it just didn't matter, it never had, the fact that he tried was enough and i'd never hold it against him for failing. Nothing mattered but being together and now we were. No one would ever take us from one another again.

"Dont worry about that now, were free, you started our escape, gave us hope, that's all you needed to do, the rest was on us to follow," i said giving him a watery smile.

He whined a little and then nuzzled me again, "we'll be okay, were free now, that's all that matters," i said, keeping my arms around him for another moment.

It was silent around us, having watched the emotional reunion. Everyone had a different range of emotions on their faces, but most of them were unindentifiable to me.

Someone opened a door and then Kade whipped around quickly, smacking me in the face with his tail. I pulled away, face scrunching up at the odd feeling and blinking quickly. It was another boy, who looked unsure of what was happening.

"Dru has had a room prepared," he said evenly.

"Yes, it is time you rest," Christophe said turning to me. "It has been quite a trying day and i can tell that your in pain." _What_? Since when did that matter? Didn't they realize pain was par for the course with me?

"Where are we staying?" i asked, running my hand through the fur around Kade's neck.

"You have unknown accomodations. They'll be residing with the wulfen," he said.

"No, where i go they go," i said instantly.

He frowned at me, "they are Broken, it is very unwise."

"How have they been able to resist the call of their master?" Christophe suddenly asked, eyes lighting as he turned to us suspiciously.

"Because there loyalty is to family, i'm family," i said frowning, isn't it obvious?

"That shouldn't matter," the boy said, "i've been a Broken, the pull is impossible to resist."

"Were not exactly your average group of kids," i said distinctly. "You know nothing of the bond we shared before we were imprisoned."

"It is still very unsafe for you to reside with them," he argued, giving Christophe and Jake a pointed look.

"So is staying in an entire building with people who seem to be under the impression i'm an imposter," i said heatedly. I reeled a little, and everyone seemed surprised with the harsh tone. Where the hell did that come from? Kale and Kade glanced at me almost relieved. Huh, maybe i would get to be my old self again. Well that was a load off.

"My apologies for that, that was in the heat of the moment. We are well aware of your unique condition," Unique condition? God he made it sound like i was sick or something. Yeah i'm a rabid loup garou, everyone beware. "All of you are wounded emotionally, that makes them unpredictable," he added.

"Which is exactly why they'll be staying in the same room," Jake said in a matter of fact tone. "None of them will rest easy unless they are together. Look at them, do you really think she's in danger? Besides, i doubt you'll be able to split them up willingly."

I glanced down at my brothers who were just listening to the whole discussion, a little guarded. All of us thinking the same thing, they could over power us and separate us if they truly had a mind to. I was glad Jake was on my side, it didn't matter who disagreed, he'd understand and that meant he would help get us what we needed.

"If you insist, the Council as well as Dru will advise against it," he said, relenting. "Follow me."

We approached a door, and he unlocked it, both of my brothers as well as Christophe and Jake went in to scope it out. I entered behind them, observing in thought. I noticed the look Christophe, Jake and Graves were giving me. An expectant look, were they waiting for something from me?

"Would you prefer something larger?"

"I-," i was confused, forehead creasing, "what?"

"Is the room not to your liking, we hadn't known you'd want the Broken to stay with you, we can put together a larger room if you wish Milady," i just stared at them for a moment.

"There's nothing wrong with the room," i said glancing at Kale and Kade.

Kade who was, for some reason beyond me, was trying to get under the bed at something. Kale was just moving around him back and forth trying to see under there. But Kade couldn't fit, he was way too big. It was actually kind of funny. I raised my eyebrows when my brother got suck trying to pull out. I snickered and i heard a low rumble as i laughed a little.

"I just haven't had a bedroom since i was a kid," i said truthfully, turning back to them. "I didn't it expect to be so, i dont know, normal i guess."

"Since you were a child?" Christophe repeated, a dark look falling into his eyes. "How long have you been under there control?"

I opened my mouth to speak, no sound coming out and i felt myself still at the thought of the words being said aloud. Kale suddenly turned to me, sensing my sudden pain and he growled at them angrily.

Kade pulled out harshly from being half way under the bed and then glared at them, backing up his brother. "It's okay," i breathed to them. I glanced back at them, "too long, let's leave it at that."

"As you wish," Christophe bit out, and i swallowed thickly.

"Are you hungry?" Graves asked, a strange saddened, almost guilty look in his eyes. _Great_, i thought dryly, _more pity_.

"I dont know," i said confused.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jake asked, and i sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure, a day or so before we left, maybe, my timing might be off," i said thoughtfully.

"You haven't eaten in two weeks? Why?" Graves asked incredulously. The men shared looks, all of them unsure of what to think.

Kade turned to his brother giving him a dark look and growling at him, a look that said, 'your suppose to take care of her you ass'. Kale looked guilty and then just whined a little and looked down, as if he forgot people eat.

"I dont know when im hungry anymore. I ate whenever i was given food, i haven't felt hunger in a long time," i said, gripping the sides of the bed in a tight grip, putting pressure into the glass filled hand. "I was trained not to."

It hadn't occurred to me until now, just how damaged i really was. I knew i was a little messed up, but it was starting to sink in more and more. Red flags going up. I didn't even know what hunger felt like. I wasn't this messed up before. I suddenly hated how shattered i truly was. I had never really contemplated it before, but now it was just like one neon sign after another. I was damaged goods. No, not just damaged, i had been destroyed. I had been Broken.

"Your bleeding, _aniolek_," Christophe said approaching me. Kale and Kade watched him carefully, and he lifted my right hand. Blood had soaked into the bed, i had begun to heal, but putting pressure on my hand had made it re-open and become worse. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jake asked in shock, coming to stand behind Christophe, who knelt on the ground to inspect it.

I swallowed a little at the gentle touch. I wasn't used to gentle, it made my stomach do flips. That kept happening whenever he touched me. It made me want to run. But i stayed put.

"Hurt?" i repeated, tilting my head slightly, small amounts of pain didn't register much anymore, well at least this was a small amount compared to other times. "No."

"_Why didn't you say anything!_? There's glass _in_ your hand," Christophe said in shock.

Blood dripped to the floor, and i pulled my hand back. "I dont know, it's fine."

"It's not fine, you can get seriously ill with that kind of wound," Jake said in disbelief.

Graves went into the bathroom coming out with a white box. I saw the big red cross and then pulled away instantly. "it'll be fine, i dont need that."

"You do, your not getting sick over something like this, now calm down," he said sitting down on the bed. I pulled back and pressed myself into the headboard and away from him. He grabbed my arm to pull me back to him and a moment later Kade had thrown himself right into him, snarling in rage.


	5. Tread Carefully

**Erin POV**

"Kade, no!" i said, reaching for him, but Jake had grabbed me and pulled me to his chest tightly.

I struggled in the awkward position, and even Kale looked thrilled with the idea of killing Graves. I felt a surge run through me, we'd be killed if they hurt him, loudly and clearly i sent a wave of force at them, "I SAID STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze and for a moment we all just sat there tensely. "Leave him be brother. It's okay, he wasn't going to hurt me," i said quickly, seeing how angry he was, wow my boys were bloodthirsty, though i guess i should've known that. "He's just worried i'll get sick."

He continued growling at him and then stepped off of him after a long moment. He backed up a step and then jumped up onto the bed and laid down right at my feet, keeping his eyes right on Graves.

"Maybe i should do it," Jake murmured. Graves stood, a little shaken up and i gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, my brothers are like that, especially when they can't protect there sister from torture, i suppose there just overly protective now," Kale made a snorting sound, like that was an understatement to him and i gave him a look, he ignored it.

"They dont want to see you in pain anymore, i get it," he said, and he really did seem to understand. He went towards the door, "sorry for scaring you." Then he was gone, rather quickly too.

I stared at the door and suddenly felt guilty. I glanced at Kade who just looked relieved and then crossed his paws, laying his head on them. As if the biggest danger was gone. Not even a trace of guilt.

Kale just went to lay under the open window, now that the excitement was over. He looked tired, but he didn't take his eyes off of Christophe and Jake.

"I'll get you something to eat, anything you prefer?" Christophe asked, standing slowly, scared of startling all three of us i guess.

"Um," was my brilliant response. "I dont know. I-i'm not hungry. It's okay."

"Get her soup or something, some juice might do her some good, anything to heavy will come back up," Jake said, taking a piece of tweezers from the box.

Christophe said nothing, he met my gaze over Jake's bent shoulders and he looked like he didn't want to leave at all. I remembered the strange way it felt when he'd had me pinned under him in the woods. He hadn't killed me and that kind of made me contemplate that, the way he'd been so clearly taken by surprise by whatever he'd felt. "I'll be back soon _aniolek_."

"Okay," i said, a little relieved, but very uneasy. I gave him a small smile, and he seemed to be pleased with my reaction and then he was gone too.

Jake glanced at both of my brothers and very slowly he said, "i'm trying to help her, it will hurt, but if i dont she'll get very sick."

Both of them tensed and then turned to me, and i sighed, "it has to be done, it's okay," i said giving him a hesitant and encouraging smile.

"Can you?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

I smiled, and then nodded, i hadn't sang once since we'd escaped and i had missed it. The Calm, i kept calling it. It was the only thing that ever gave me peace, where pain couldn't touch me. I suppose there was quite a bit of irony in that.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I can't wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

I opened my eyes, looking down to see he'd finished. But he didn't let go, and was just sort of staring at me with that same fascination Christophe had. Who opened the door after a moment of silence. I blushed a little, and just observed his handiwork as i ran my hands through Kade's hair. Both of whom were utterly still and lost in their own minds.

He set a tray down on the bedside table, he had put several disolveable stitches in and was now wiping it down with alcohol. Someone knocked on the door, and Christophe got up to answer it as my brother both became totally alert and focused on our guest.

"Jacob, we have a slight issue downstairs, and it's going on ten," Dru warned him, not stepping into the room.

"Right, my apologies milady," i hated that term. By the looks of it, she did too.

He stood, and then gave me a soft smile, "i'll come visit if your still awake when classes are over."

"Promise?" i asked hesitantly, sounding like a small child.

"I promise," he said nodding and smiling at me and then left with Dru.

Christophe began to clean up, and then took the gauze out and a pair of scissors. I tensed, seeing them. I hadn't noticed scissors when Jake had used them, i'd been lost in my own little world. Kade's head snapped up the moment i tensed and my heart picked up. He stared at Christophe in a dark way, unsure of what to expect and making it clear he wouldn't have a problem jumping him either.

He glanced down at the scissors in his hand, and set them at the edge of the bed, and then just ripped the piece off with his hands. At least he understood. It beats everyone looking at me like i was insane. Kade relaxed, dropping his head back down. He wrapped my hand, again with a fiery and yet utterly gentle touch. It made my stomach do flips.

"When were you bitten?" he asked, tying it off on the inside of my palm. I think he was trying to sound conversational, but he didn't. I didn't want to tell him, but i'd probably have to drop the ball tomorrow anyways. I flexed my hand a little, frowning but noting the lack of stinging in it.

I settled on, "A very long time ago."

He didn't release my hand though, just held it in his for a moment. I bent my fingers, watching as my own slowly slipped past his slowly. It was like watching a puzzle come together. I stared at our now intertwined hands, he had returned the movement, holding my own small hand in his. I blinked, unsure of what exactly that sensation was that went through me for a second time. Like a thrill, and something like anticipation.

I felt my breathing rise a little, and didn't look away when both of my brothers turned to watch the scene unfold. It was a private moment in a normal world, but this is how it usually went we were younger, before everything. Besides, it's not like i could ask them to give us some privacy, they wouldn't leave me alone for anything.

I lifted our palms into the air slightly, straightening my hand, and then pressed it against his now, open straight hand. My hands seemed so small compared to his. Was i really that small?

His hands were cool, and seemingly strong. I felt my stomach light with that awful uneasiness, buttterflies, i remember the term being called. Butterflies, i had butterflies in my stomach. I'd never felt them this strong before. Or perhaps it only seemed so intense because i hadn't felt anything this amazing in five years.

But as i looked up to find Christophe gazing at me openly, with such fascinated awe and adoration that i wasn't sure if it was something i was imagining or something real. It certainly wasn't something i wanted, it was scary, emotions like that. Any of them were. I wasnt adjusting very well to them either. He seemed so unreadable all the time, never portraying much emotion, that it made me wonder, why was he expressing emotion in front of me? Did he simply not feel it with others or was there something about me that made him feel? As if it's the same thing that he makes me feel?

I knew then without a doubt, that it wasn't the same as i'd ever felt before. No, this was different. This was on a whole different level completely. Sure i may have been a kid back then, but kids in our world dont live long. You learn to grow up quickly.

We continued to stare at each other and apparently Kade wasnt liking it because he broke through the reveriee by shifting and then plopping a third of his body into my lap. His head resting on my thigh to stare out at the window. _Very subtle_, i thought to myself.

I glanced back at Christophe, who once again had that closed off guarded look. An unreadable mask, he was looking away and the next moment it was gone as if it hadn't ever been there. But that was just it, it had been there.

"Do you like chicken noodle soup? It was the lightest i could get," he said, reaching onto the tray and then giving me a bowl.

I stared at the bowl a little distastefully. "I dont think i'm hungry."

"Yes, well, you need to eat, you look like a ghost, _aniol_," he said warily. "I can't believe you haven't been eating. Did it not occur to you that you have not yet bloomed and therefore are weakened without food?"

"Um, no," i said awkwardly. "I've been like this for a while, but it, well, um, uh, i dont-, i can't-." I ran out of functional words and settled on looking down at my brother.

"I would be very relieved if you ate, please," he said giving me what was close to a begging look.

"But i'm not hungry, i feel fine," i said, suddenly feeling sick.

"Please, eat, just a few bites? I'm sure it'll make you feel much better," he said pleadingly. "_mój piękny anioł_, i could not bear to see you in the infirmary."

"The infirmary?" i repeated confused getting a little nervous. Why would i go there?

"That is where you will end up if you starve yourself. If you do not give me a worthy answer as to why you refuse to eat then you will leave me no choice."

"No choice for what?" i asked, voice raising an octave.

"Dont make me force you, it is a tedious matter and should not even be a part of the discussion," he said deeply unhappy with my refusal.

"You can't make me do anything! You force me to do a thing and i will be gone as quickly as i came," i said breathing hitching and raising in fear. They couldn't force me to eat can they?

It would appear we have reached an impasse. Even Kale and Kade could feel how tense the atmosphere was. He stood up, and then went to stand at the window, seemingly angry. I blinked, a little nervous. Would he initiate some kind of attack over something so small?

He didnt move and i stared down at the swirling yellow pool in front of me. It smelled of chicken and i could see little macaroni noodles and small cut up vegetables and chicken. I didnt want to tell him why i hadn't eaten, or why i wouldn't eat now.

"Christophe?" i said timidly. What would he think when i told him? Would he be disgusted? Call me a monster? Somehow the thought of that was no an appealing concept. I wanted him to like me and care for me, for some reason, which was odd considering we didn't care about others ever thought. At least not before.

"Yes, _skowroneczko moja_?" he asked, a non-existant tone in his voice.

I gripped Kade's fur and he gave me a worried look, knowing how worked up i might get. "I, well, i, we didn't, i mean, i never ate normal food there." I cringed at my own stupiditiy, how long would i be so scared of everything? This was total bullshit.

He turned to me now, watching me with that same empty unreadable expression. But i saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes once again, was it pain? I couldn't be sure, but it was gone a breath later. "What did you eat?" he asked very carefully.

I panicked again, "nevermind, i'll eat some of this stuff," i said lifting a spoon up slightly.

He reached, taking the spoon carefully and setting it back in the bowl. He lifted my chin, and my eyes reached him fearfully. Would they kill me if they knew? Was i a monster now? A monster they had to kill? To destroy before i could hurt someone?

"What did they make you eat?" he generally seemed afraid of the answer, but it seemed that to him it was something he needed to know. I swallowed thickly and Kale whined a little. Even Kade was tense, because none of them knew.

"I-," my words got caught in my throat and i struggled to breathe.

"It is okay, _mój aniołek_, you are safe here," but he didn't get it did he? Would they all think i'm a monster? Maybe i was one. Maybe i deserved to die. "Please_, mój piękny aniołek_, tell me."

"At first, it was just other people, they wouldn't give me anything to eat for weeks, and then they'd bring in a man or woman and hurt them, there blood would be everywhere, and i just got so hungry and they just smelt-," i cut off, voice hitching and i felt my eyes water.

"And later?" he asked, an angry look on his eyes.

I was terrified of that look and i felt myself pull away from him and Kade raised his eyes, sensing his anger and my fear. He gave Christophe a warning look, a look that said, 'tread carefully, we wont hesitate to kill you if you upset her'.

He ignored the look though, keeping his gave on me, unwavering. "Tell me."

"Maharaj. They said they wanted me to be strong like the Maharaj, so that when i Broke, i would be there greatest weapon in the war," i whispered quietly. Honestly? I was half way there to being the greatest weapon. I mean, how much more Broken would i need to get before i finally truly gave in? That was a sobering thought.

Everyone stared at me for a long time after that, for what felt like two hours, but was probably only a few minutes. The silence almost seemed to be endless and it hurt, because no one wanted to let on what they were thinking or how they felt.

"Will you tell me how long you were trapped there, _mój aniołek_?" he asked next, void of emotion. Probably wondering just how long i'd had been gulping down dark magic.

"No," i said isntantly, dread setting in my stomach.

"I must know, dark magic is toxic, and if you've been there for anywhere between eight months to a year, you will become very ill," he said, seeing the look on my face, "if we act quickly in muting out the poison, i believe you will survive."

What. The Fuck. ?

I was silent, rather suprised but even more scared. I was supposed to be dead? That stuff was supposed to kill me? Holy crap, man there really _was_ something wrong with me, like on a cellular level.

"I wouldn't worry," i said honestly, if it hadn't killed me yet i doubt it would.

"No, you will not get off that easily, tell me, please, _mój anioł_," Kale huffed in the corner, giving me That Look.

"I can't, i dont want to think about it, just drop it," i pleaded, and Kade raised head now, and nudged me, worry in his eyes.

"Your brothers seem to find it imperative that you tell me, no one else will know, _aniolek_, i give you my word that no needs to know. _Jestem twój protector, twój opiekun_, your life is of the greatest importance, i must know whether or not to seek out help."

Kade gave him a thoughtful look and then Kale got up, and then looked up at me, and whined at me from beside the bed. "Kale and Kade were seventeen, all of our ages varied, but, i was twelve. When we were ambushed."

I watched as he did the math, a horrible realization dawning on him.


	6. An Unusual Sight

**Erin POV**

A moment later his face contorted into utter rage and i shrank back quickly and Kade gave him another warning look, growling at him deep in his throat. He sat up, shielding me as Christophe stood angrily. He began pacing the room, muttering in Polish, and not a single word sounded friendly. I was shaking and my breath had picked up, watching him pace back and forth.

"Kade," i whispered, terrified of what he might do next. What if i was monster? What if i had to be put down, because i was Broken? Or should be, or almost was. I mean, they didnt know about my father, and now that Christophe know how long i'd been there, sucking down toxic magical blood, would that make him want to kill me?

Kade glanced at my paralyzed expression and then let out a long growl at Chistophe, yet another warning. He paused, and then looked at me. His aspect was showing and that scared me more. He realized what he'd done and took a step towards us. I shrank back, trembling.

He didn't falter though and just knelt in front of me. He took my hand, which was shaking and raised it to his face. He looked a little unsure, but he guided my trembling palm up, and he pressed it the side of his face, covering it with his own hand.

"Be still, be calm, i will never harm you, _mój piękny aniołek_," he said quietly, closing his eyes. i licked my lips lightly, and then caressed the skin beneath his eye. He leaned into the touch, letting out a small breath, and his aspect faded almost instantly. Did i do that?

He opened his eyes, utter wonder in them and i was a little uneasy. I wasn't sure what to do here. But then Kade got weird again and let out a whining sound, drawing our attention to him as he shifted around on the bed as if he were restless.

I pulled my hand back, noting how much i wished i hadn't. He stood, and then lifted the bowl to me, "just try something, please, _aniolek_. if not, we can arrange some kind of food testing."

I eyed the food as if i was twelve year old again and offered dog food for dinner. "Um, okay," i said giving in.

He nodded appreciatively and the resumed sitting at the table. "Christophe?" he turned me, eyes thoughtful. "What does that mean, _mój aniolek_?"

He smiled at me, "it means, my little angel."

"Oh," i said surprised. I blinked, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Do you prefer me to address you as _ptaszek_, little bird?" he asked, assuming i didn't like it with my lack of response.

"No, i-i like it," and i did, it felt, i dont know, but it made me feel funny knowing he thought of me as an angel. Though i was doubtful, i was damaged goods more then anything.

"Good," he said smiling now, a smile that made me catch my breath and then blushed a little.

Kale just huffed, neither of them liking whatever it was that was transpiring.

I didn't get past three spoon fulls before the liquid began to make me sick. I set the bowl down, ignoring Christophe's frown and then just laid down on the bed.

"Are you staying?" i asked, sliding under the covers. I glanced at the door, wondering how safe it would be to sleep. Even with my brothers, an escape would be difficult.

"If you wish it," he said, gazing at me as if he couldn't figure out if i wanted him here or not.

"I-," i cleared my throat, blushing a little, "yes. If you want to, that is. I dont mind if you want to leave."

He smiled at my uncertainty, "i will remain here _aniolek_, rest now."

I glanced at Kade who just laid down next to me, resting his head right next to mine. I settled in, and Kale got up and then jumped onto the bed, falling asleep at my feet. I glanced at Christophe, who chuckled as if amused by the sight. I'll admit it must look weird, a tiny little girl curled up in bed with two giant vicious looking wolves. Yeah, not something you see everyday, even in there world. Kale and Kade themselves were anomalies because of there loyalty to me.

"Sweet dreams_, mój piękny anioł_," he said quietly, as i drifted off, letting the exhaustion sweep over me.

**Jake POV**

I tapped on the bedroom door of Erin's, and as i opened it, both Kale and Kade raised their heads to me suspiciously. Kade was pressing up against her left side, while Kale was curled up at the end of the bed.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight, and then closed the door behind me. "You let them sleep in the bed together?" i asked, disapproving. A nightmare would send one of them awake and riled up, and the two would wake thinking they were being attacked. One of them could get hurt, though i was mostly concerned for Erin.

"I believe any advisement against it would fall upon deaf ears," was all he said, still gazing out the window.

"How is she?" i asked, sitting down. I wasn't talking about her health either. The girl was so traumatized, i wasn't sure how long it would take to make her even just a fraction better.

"Her mind is broken, but that is something only time can heal," he said, an unreadable look in his eyes.

I looked over at the crowded bed, noting the barely touched food. Christophe wouldn't let her off on not eating, he would do just about anything to make sure that she was taken care of by the looks of it. Must've been a good reason, letting her get away with take two bites of food. "Why didn't she eat?"

"It was beginning to make her sick, we'll need to be careful with the kinds of food she eats," he said, an odd sort of angry look in his eyes. It was starting to get to me how overly protective he was.

I glanced over at her sleeping form, and she moaned a little, in pain, by the sounds of it. She was having a nightmare. Kade nuzzled her face gently and she let out a breath, relaxing at the touch and her expression evened into a more peaceful one.

"She's been like that since she fell asleep," Christophe said, and then turned to look out the window. "Her brothers seem to be more then capable of soothing her without needing to wake her so i left them to it."

Both of them looked up, at us, and then just shared a look and then returned to their rest. "They wake every time she starts to stir, it's rather peculiar," he said, thoughtfully. It was. They all just sensed each other so powerfully it was kind of unnvering. They wake up when she has a nightmare? I wonder if she had some kind of psychic connection to them. "Has she told you anything about her previous life?"

Kade's eyes opened and he stared at me, wondering the same thing. "No," i said shrugging, "not much anyways. Just little things."

"Did she tell you how she came to be captured?" he asked, a sort of dark need in his eyes, revenge. It was strange, seeing that look in his eyes, it was a look i'd never seen in them before. It as unnerving to say the least.

"No, but i know she was with her family, well she calls them family, i dont know if it really was. I dont even know her last name," i said shaking my head. How could i feel so strongly about a person and know nothing about them?

"What _do_ you know?"

I bristled at the condescending tone, giving him a dark look. "More then you, and much of what she told me was in confidence."

"She is the first ever svetocha hybrid, and you refuse to share any information about her? You know how much danger she is in Jacob, it's best you tell me what you know, for her sake."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "you can't manipulate me the way you do everyone else, including Dru. Especially when it comes to her."

"I want nothing but to protect her," he said cautiously. "Whatever you know, however insignificant, may prove fatal."

"Then i'll be sure to keep an eye on her," i said brushing it off. I already knew that.

He was silent for a moment, "are you aware of what she was fed while imprisoned?"

I frowned, unsure of what he was getting at. "What did she tell _you_?"

"She can't stomach food, because she wasn't given food, she survived off of the blood of the Maharaj," i felt my stomach twist as that sunk in. That could kill her. "She did not want to tell me that."

"What are you waiting for? We should be looking for help," i said, panicking.

"If the poisonous blood was lethal to her, i assure you she would either be dead or in far worse condition. There is nothing to fear for now," he said evenly. "It appears to have no negative ill effects on her."

"What does that mean?" i asked still worried.

What was she? Sveothca was rare in itself. Loup garou was as well, but a combination, she would be the first ever. Now, blood that kills us, probably empowers her. The strange connection to the wolves, i understood how strong a family bond can be, but it's never been enough to save a Broken. It was as if Kerboros had no hold of them whatsoever. What were these people?

"I dont know," Christophe said, forehead creasing in worry. "But when Kerboros and the Maharaj discover where she is, it'll be very dangerous for all of us."

"What do you propose we do?" i asked curiously. We could take her and send her underground, at least until she was bloomed and properly trained.

"We have several options, but they will be left up to her, she is quite stubborn," i snorted, yeah no kidding.


	7. My Family Tree

**Erin POV**

I woke up later on, and Kale had somehow managed to crawl upwards, laying on the ledge of the bed. His head was over my chest, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had laid there to listen to my heartbeat. He'd done that before, years ago. Kade's face was buried in the space between my neck and the pillow and I couldnt help the utter happiness that soared through me. I had my family back.

I wrapped my arm around Kale, running my hands through his hair, singing quietly, picturing the faces of my family.

_I remember the times we spent together_

_All those drives, we had a million questions_

_All about our lives_

_And when we got to New York everything felt right_

_I wish you were here with me,_

_I remember the days we spent together,_

_Were not enough, it used to feel like dreaming_

_Except we always woke up,_

_Never thought not having you here now_

_Would hurt so much_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_I remember the time you told me_

_About when you were eight_

_And all those things you said that night_

_That just couldn't wait_

_I remember the day you were last seen_

_And the games we would play _

_All the times we spilled our coffees_

_And stayed out way too late_

_I remember the time you sat and told me_

_About your Jesus, and how not to look back_

_Even if no one believes us_

_When it hurts so bad, sometimes_

_Not having you here_

_I sing_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

_I sing_

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are _

_Holding you, holding you, holding you_

_Tonight_

I opened my eyes and Kale and Kade were both well awake, just listening staring off into space. We missed the rest of our family. Now it was just us. Us against the world. The door opened and Christophe appeared, a tray in hand.

I was pretty sure he had been outside, because I didn't hear anyone walking. I thought I'd heard voices, but I wasn't sure. "I'm not hungry," I said instantly, uneasy as I stared at the food.

"I brought you whatever I thought would be easiest to eat, and even if your not hungry, your eating," giving me a no room for argument tone.

I frowned, and then Kale jumped off of the bed and went trotting to the door, sniffing Christophe a little. I edged towards the table, sitting down on the chair indian style. I stared at the tray of food, a little nervously.

"Just one or two things, just so we know what you may or may not like, as I'm sure you can't remember," I nodded once and then picked up a muffin thoughtfully. I pulled off a piece, popping it in my mouth. It tasted good, but as it reached my stomach, I felt my insides burn up a little.

I took a drink of the water, setting it down after a long gulp. I saw a bowl of fresh red strawberries and I picked that one up next. The taste was explosive and I blushed at the sudden swell of excitement that rushed through me. I finished the strawberry and ate a second one, but quickly had to stop there when my stomach began to twist. It wasn't painful as it had been with the muffin or the soup last night, just unaccustomed to it.

"So mój anioł like's strawberries, that's a start," he said relieved and smiling. "You should shower, do you feel well enough to talk to Dru, the other Svetocha?"

"Um, who will be there?" I asked, trying not to tense up. The idea of being in a crowded room full of strong easily angered vampires was not appealing.

"Just the Council members, Hiro, Bruce, myself, Dru and her loup garou," he said honestly.

"Will Jake be there?" I asked hopefully.

"He has classes to teach, I can see if they can be postponed if you wish," he said nodding to me thoughtfully.

"No, it's okay," I said in a rush, "but Kade and Kale can come right?"

"Of course, where you go they go, correct?" he asked, a little teasingly. "You all looked rather cute late night, I thought about taking a picture."

I blushed and he chuckled at me amused, "have you always slept together?"

"Sometimes, if we got into trouble or one of us was away or hurt we do, it happened a lot, we just get scared of losing each other and with the others gone, it's just us," I said a little sadly.

"How many people were in your family?" he asked curiously.

"Um, the family that adopted me or the people I deem family?"

"Both," he said without hesitance.

"There were twelve of us, but only eight of us lived together, the others lived on another side of the city. But um, I left my human adoptive family when Carson had found me, he knew I was different and he knew I would belong with them. So he brought me home," I said remembering the odd day.

"Do you think your adoptive family are looking for you?" he asked curiously, but with a hidden look in his eyes.

"I dont know, there probably dead, I mean, if those suckers found us in Detroit, they must've tracked me down from somewhere," I said logically.

He nodded once, "when your dressed, we can visit the council, perhaps your brothers would like to change forms, can they speak?"

"I dont know, I've never been with them in another form," I said glancing at them. "Can you change?"

Both of them shared looks, and then Kade made a huffing sound. I turned back to Christophe, "I guess we'll find out."

I grabbed a dress, a white lace one, it was a spaghetti strap, and was a little higher then my knees. I stared at the material a little oddly, "I've never worn a dress," I really hadn't. Not since I'd ran and lived with Carson and the others.

"I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful _aniolek_," I frowned a little, and then just went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When I got out, both of my brothers had indeed changed. They looked just as they had all those years ago, only, with scars all over them. I smiled at them, both of them looking as relieved as I felt. Even Christophe looked a little impressed.

Kale and Kade were brothers, and considering how much alike they had always looked, were often mistaken for identical twins. They both had dirty blonde hair, which now seemed golden with highlights. They had the same bright blue eyes and their trade mark smirk. They were tall and muscular with heart stopping looks, and both of them couldn't have looked happier.

I couldn't help it as I closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around Kade and he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek and forehead. He held me for a moment, all of the relief flooding out of him in the touch. Then I pulled Kale into an embrace, one he returned just as enthusiastically. It was like being together all over again, I suppose in a way it was.

"You look beautiful," Kale said quietly, smiling at me as he let go.

"Yes," Kade said. Both of them looked at each other oddly, unused to the sound of their own voice.

"Indeed, let's join the council," Christophe said, opening the door.

We walked through the corridor and then Kale and Kade both dropped. We watched them change, ripping the clothes in half. I frowned, and then Kade whined a little. I guess they couldn't stay in their human form long.

Christophe had to lead us through a gym, "my apologies, I had thought the gym would be empty," he said quietly, taking my hand. Even Kade and Kale looked tense.

Someone had a bow and arrow, and no one seemed to notice our prescence. But as they went to take the shot, we had been standing right in front of the target. I reached out grabbing the arrow, as Christophe went to do the same.

I stared at the arrow, which had been a foot away from my forehead just a second ago. It got pretty quiet. Christophe gave the kid a lethal stare and Kale and Kade looked angry too. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said in rush.

"I-it's okay, just took me by surprise," I said awkwardly, handing the arrow back to him.

"I'm really sorry Milady," I frowned in disdain.

"Dont call me that, I'm Erin, just Erin," I said to him, giving him a small smile.

"Christophe, what are you doing in here?" A man asked, coming towards us, a teacher I assumed.

"Vincent, I hadn't realized the gym was occupied," was all he said, in clipped tone. I frowned.

"Yes, we were about to go out onto the field," he said glancing at me. "You must be the hybrid."

"Well aside from Dru, I am the only other chick here," I muttered, and Christophe chuckled.

Even the teacher seemed amused, "yes, perhaps you'll be joining a class with us one of these days."

"No," Christophe said instantly, "she'll be taking private lessons, as any other svetocha has. She certainly wont be joining a class with you on weapons training."

"What if I want to?" everyone turned to me, and I realized I had said that. Whoops. "What if I want to be in the general population? Why should I get singled out?" I said next, a little shakily under eveyones scrutiny. Jesus, everyone in this room was staring at me. I blushed.

"it is unwise, you could be hurt, your taught one on one for your own safety," Christophe said, getting that, 'listen or else' voice.

"That's bullshit, what happens if I'm alone with some half cocked teacher and were attacked by a few dozen suckers. You think you can come to the rescue before I get ripped to shreds?" I retorted, and Kade and Kale just grinned at each other. "I didn't think so."

I wasn't sure if it was because I finally getting a back bone around everyone or the fact that I really did think that was a crap rule. It helped that there was a skyline window too right above me. I could be fast when I wanted to be.

"You wont be in a class full of other dangerous dhampir, especially so close to blooming," he said next, as if that would end the argument. "A sparring match could escelate quickly."

"Great, bring it on," I said grinning now. "All the better, the more real the fight, the better the practise right?"

"Your not helping your case," he said in a cold voice.

"Put it this way, you want me here, fine I'll stay here. But by God, I will not follow your rules or anyone else's. I spent years trapped in that hell hole with nothing but a cell and the only comfort in there was the screams of other prisoners. So tell me again how I'll behave like a good little girl?"

It was eerily quiet now and even Kale and Kade seemed edgy with the silence. No one knew what to say. "This is the safest place for you Erin, anywhere else and you'd be dead in days. If you want to survive I suggest you obey the rules set out for you and everyone else."

"No, the safest place for me is with my brothers, family, you know what that word means Christophe?" everyone reeled, and he looked as if I'd just slapped him. "No you dont. Because I know exactly who you are. I dont trust anyone that isn't family and I certainly dont rely on anyone else. Because it's all I've got, despite you continuously saying you'll protect me, I needed protecting when we were attacked, not anymore. I can guarantee that if I'm pissed enough I can take on this entire room full of people without the help of my brothers. So dont try and lecture me on what is and isn't safe."

Again that wild unbelievable silence. I turned, and walked out of the gym, and my brothers trotted along happily beside me. But as I left the stunned crowd I heard the words, "I like her."

I felt kind of bad just snapping at him, but I didn't like all of these orders. People trying to tell me what I can and can't do. No. I was going to do this my way because my way was the only plan that I trusted. Simple. If they wouldn't let me do it my way, then we would leave. Also simple.

We walked down a corridor and found ourselves in front of a library. I kind of felt watched, but tried to think nothing of it, I hadn't felt that way since we detoured a few minutes ago. "This place freaks me out," I mumured to my brothers. I pushed open the door, but it was locked. "You think they have anything on my parents?" I mumbled as quietly as possible.

Kale nodded enthusiastically. I glanced at Kade, who was looking down the corridor subtlely. "Is anyone close by, can you sense anyone?"

Kade shook his head and then I knelt down, I lifted a bobby pin from my hair. One of the many things I'd found in my room. Probably Dru's doing, she left me with all of the basics. I was glad I'd pulled my bangs together, twisted them and then pinned them down at the top of my head. I hadn't done that in years, kind of felt good.

I worked the lock perfectly, "like riding a bike," I said grinning at Kale. I heard footsteps and all of us bolted for the room and I locked it behind us.

We all paused for a moment and I stared up at the huge seemingly endless library. Kale gave me a look saying, 'this is going to take forever.'

"Not neccessarily," I said, sitting down indian style. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I imagined Kerboros, his eyes, his form, how he spoke of my mother Amelia.

I felt my breath pick up and my body jolted and then I was standing. I looked down at my body, which was as still as a statue. I turned back to the library, and saw a sort of blue light. I raised my eyebrows, but followed it nonetheless. That was the fastest I had ever astral projected.

I followed the light, all the way up into another locked room. Luckily, I just walked right through the door. Cool.

A shelf was glowing, and I knew I'd found exactly what I had been looking for. I went back to my body.

We all stood in the small locked room and I scrolled the books. "These ones," I said to myself, and lifted them off one by one.

One was on the royal families of the Maharaj and another was on the Legions of Kerboros and his own family tree. "Well this should be interesting," I mumbled, and sat down with my back to the window, I'd pulled the blinds closed when we entered.

I began to flip through the pages on the Maharaj. It was a fascinating read, but it had only five pages on Amelia. Who was the daughter of the pervious king. Apparently they thought that Amelia had been murdered by someone in the Order, which was one of the reasons they'd joined Kerboros in the first place. One of the few reasons. There was even a picture of her. I stared at the page, eyes watering a little.

"This is my mother," I whispered, and Kale came over to me. He licked my face slightly and then nudged my cheek in a comforting way. "Look, she's beautiful," I whispered, taking in a shaky breath. She even kind of looked like me. Slender, a soft warm look in her eyes and a bright smile to reach it. It was a black and white picture, but it still sent a pang of hurt through me. I never got to meet her.

I read through everything on her. There wasn't a single entry of me in it, though apparently Amelia had told a friend of hers that she had been pregnant, and then she later went missing. There are no accounts on whether or not the child was born. There was a date in which she'd gone missing, and the date of when her friend had been told.

It was about two weeks before she'd disappeared, which was roughly six months before I'd been born. I had been adopted when I was six weeks old, and her body had been found three weeks before that by the Order. But there were no records of a baby being found with her.

Had she hidden me or something? There was no way the Order would just leave a baby svetocha behind like that. So where had I been when she died? Maybe she had known Kerboros was looking for her and she took me and ran or something. Would the Maharaj kill me for being his daughter? It would make sense. By the sounds of it, they'd all been enemies, big time enemies too.

I closed the book and then picked up the next one. It was mostly things I'd already known. He'd ruled all through Europe, and when Sergej was killed, he came to America to take over here. A lot of the Order was imprisoned or tortured for information. But it doesn't say what about though. Nothing did. Just that he clearly wanted something. Probably a list of things, like a non existant Order. It also mentioned that there hasn't been a svetocha who lived past a week in Europe in centuries. Ever since he came to rule. So he was gunning for Dru. But that was a given.

Kade tensed and then growled a little. I stood as I heard footsteps in the library and grimaced. I grabbed the books shelving them and then jumped as the door was kicked open. I stared at Graves, Dru, Christophe and a few other people wide eyed.

"You dont knock?" the words tumbled out before I could stop them I cringed again. I really needed a brain to mouth filter. Though I was starting to sound more and more like my old self.

"What are you doing here, the library is off limits," Christophe said suspciously.

"Oh," was my amazingly smart response.

"Let's join the Council," Dru said glancing around the room, everyone probably wondering why I was in here.

"Okay," I said, following them out.


	8. Startling Revelations

**Erin POV**

The grilled me for everything I knew. From Kerboros to the war, to everything in between. They asked me everything they could about me and everything I had seen or heard. It sucked, and I spent the entire time tense and edgy. I answered just about everything, aside from my parentage and how long I'd been there, that kind of thing. When they pushed Dru snapped at them to leave it alone for now. I was glad she was on my side.

Then we moved onto other things, like who would be my teacher. They weren't pleased when I told them I wanted to be in classrooms with other people. When they objected I gave them a similar speech to the one I'd given in the gym. They reluctantly agreed to test it out for a day to see how it goes. That's how I ended up back in the training room with a dozen other guys.

Kale and Kade were up on the balconey watching with Christophe and Dru. It was a little weird having an audience. Dru and Christophe were utterly alert, probably thinking someone would magically turn the room into suckers and I'd be chopped liver. Kale and Kade were fine, they knew I would be okay if it got to intense, though they were on guard.

They were having a short sparring competition when I got there, and it left one guy undefeated. When no one else wanted to challenge him I said, "I'll go."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and I could mentally hear crickets. "Seriously," I said standing up.

"No way in hell," Christophe said from above us.

"I dont think that's a good idea for a first day," the boy said, looking amused.

"Scared I'll kick your ass?" I retorted twice as amused, a smirk falling in place.

He frowned at me, "have you ever even fought a dhampir before?"

"Have you ever been in a real fight before?" I shot back.

"Go easy on her," someone said and I rolled my eyes.

"Gabriel, you touch her and I will personally descend on you like the devil himself," Christophe said angrily.

"I'll be fine, your right there any ways," I said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Just wait, let's see how this plays out," Dru said to him, and I could feel his lethal stare on my back.

"This will be interesting," another boy muttered.

I stretched a moment, and then got into a defensive stance and waited for him to make a move first. I was better starting on defence, I never out right started a fight, it was easier to move into offence after the first move.

He looked a little unsure and then took a deep breath and then jumped to kick me. It was a fast move, but not as fast as I'd seen him move. I caught his leg and then spun him hard. He hit the mat with a resounding 'smack', "I'm not very impressed right now," I said disappointed.

He got back up, a little surprised and then went to hit me, this time with a little more speed and force. I side stepped, but he saw the move and then tripped me. I tangled our legs before I hit the ground and he fell next to me.

I flipped myself back up, bouncing a little, and he did the same. He kicked out again and I blocked it, and as he went to hit me I brought my hands up in a cross like shape, throwing his arms into the air. I opened my hands, keeping the fingers closed and then lifted them up in a sort of cradling motion and him hard in the chest.

He backed up and I went to kick him, he caught my foot in time flipping me hard. I spun in the air and realized just in time how close to the wall I was. I shifted my body, changing my core and forced my body into it's usual feather light grace. I kicked off the wall, grabbing him by the shoulders and flipped us. He hit the mat hard, loosing his breath and I landed evenly.

I think he was too surprised to get back up. "Whoa," I heard someone say in shock.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Vincent asked quietly.

I backed up a little breathless. The speed of the fight had doubled half way through, but I thought it was kind of fun.

"I didn't, not really, we weren't like most kids," I said glancing at my brothers, who just looked amused. "Were free runners, we have different fighting skills, but it's not hard to combine them."

"Impressive, I believe we just found your a personal trainer," the teacher said to Gabriel and I. "Gabe here is one of the best fighers here at the Schola, but he's too young to do much but learn. Perhaps you can teach him to fight the way you do and he can help you advance your own skills."

"Cool, like a tutor right?" I said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," he said smiling, "we'll define that a little more tomorrow. Class is dismissed."

Everyone stood to leave, glancing at me and then waving or saying goodbye before exiting the room. I glanced at Gabriel who was staring at me, "what?"

"I guess were study buddies," he said giving me a crooked smile.

"it would appear so," I said giving him a small smile. "Dont worry, I promise not too embarass you so much next time."

"Well I promise not to go so easy on you next time," he said returning my smirk.

"Let's take you to your next class, shall we?" Christophe said, appearing on my left and making me jump about a foot in the air.

I gave him scatching look, "dont do that!"

He gave me an amused smile, and cast a glance at Gabe, eyes changing but his smile didn't. Gabriel just returned the stare, "I'll see you later Milady."

"Dont call me that!" I said quickly, "I'm Erin, please just call me Erin." How many times would I have to say that?

"As you wish," he said, giving me another smile and then left through the same doors as the others.

I got Jake as my teacher for my last class which was pretty awesome. He was teaching weapons, just how to use them, not much else, and their history. Kale and Kade weren't here with me, just Christophe. Dru had said that she had a friend who might be able to help them shift for longer periods of time. They seemed thrilled at the time, and it took some convincing before they finally left with her. But Christophe just assured them he wouldn't leave my side. He didn't.

The whole weapons class thing kind of freaked me out. Everyone was armed in here. Just bows, but the point was there. "Have you ever even used a bow?" Christophe asked me curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, no, but it can't be much different from a gun right?" I retorted shrugging.

"Wrong," Jake said coming up on my other side. "Christophe why dont you wait at the side, I dont want you to distract her."

Christophe did not like that, but it didn't like Jake would budge, and he was the teacher. He relented, "try not to shoot anyone, _aniolek_," he said casting me a smile and then moving to watch to the far right.

I glanced at Jake, who looked a little smug and I quirked an eyebrow. Jake stood behind me, "your quite behind on the lesson but let's see if we can get you caught up," he angled my hands, positioning them properply and I raised the bow.

I felt his breath on my neck and it made the hair on the nape of my neck stand up. I licked my lips, and he raised his arms, keeping my hands covered with his. "Now breathe in, and draw the string back," he said, voice dropping lower. I breathed in, deep and steady and as I did he guided my hand back, drawing the strong, "and as you exhale, release the bowstring."

I exhaled, eyes narrowing and then released the line and with a whipping it sound it connected with the bright red spot of the target. "Good job," he said, voice husky, "at this rate you'll be at the top of the class in no time."

I glanced at Christophe, and he had the darkest look on his face. I frowned, and then looked a the rest of the students. Not a single person had really even noticed what transpired. I wasn't even sure what it was. I just knew something had happened.

My brothers caught up to Christophe and I when we were out in the yard. Several people were at the roof of the building, probably watching over us. I got the feeling Christophe had called for them.

Kade barrelled into me happily and the Kale whined and then knocked him off me before jumping on me himself. "I take it your session went well?" I teased and they both gave happy yips in response.

I looked back at Christophe and Dru who were talking and watching us from the side.

"I wish we could run," I said to my brothers, "I miss being free."

They gave sounds of agreement and we all laid down side by side. The faintest glow of light was rising, leaving the earth covered in that light blue color. "It's weird being outside, I dont think I'll ever get enough of it," I said quietly.

Neither of them said anything, they understood but they didn't feel the longing I had while we were back in that prison. They got to be free, I was always stuck in a cold dark cell. I sighed, staring up at the stars as if they were calling my name.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

I laid there quietly for a while, watching the stars dance a little. The world had gone quiet when I finished the song, but mostly thoughtful. Kale and Kade knew I meant them, and the world seemed to. It was the silence that made know they understood, we all felt the same way. Silence just spoke more then words did in response to my singing.

"You should eat," Christophe said, coming up to us. "The Sun will be up soon as well."

"I'm not hu-," he cut off.

"Your eating anyways," I frowned at his tone, and then took his outstretched hand.

The days passed by evenly, it took a while for me to adjust to everything. But after two months I was pretty close to the girl I used to be. Christophe and Jake, Gabriel and everyone else refused to let me leave the property with my brothers. No matter how much arguing I did. They did give me some leniency, but someone was always with me.

Dru had very much become my best friend, and we'd spend time together everyday talking. She told me what had happened before she had bloomed. Including the weird love triangle between her, Christophe and Graves. I found myself laughing so much that time. Though she did mention how estranged her and Christophe had become. How formal everything had gotten.

Then Christophe and I got into an arguement, because I refused to tell him anything I knew about my lineage. "Your not the least bit curious as to who your parents are?" he asked angrily.

"Well, I'd assume one was a woman and the other a man, one of them was a vampire, what more do I need to know?" I responded to his angry expression. He'd asked me almost everyday.

"We need to know where you come from Erin! What if they want to meet you, wouldn't you like that?"

"There probably dead, besides, if im here they can't care about me that much," of course if I was speaking of my father solely, I was downright lying, but I was more referring to my mother. I still had no idea what exactly had gone down, but I wasnt sure I wanted to.

He gave me a dark look and I just wanted this conversation over. I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist before I could move out of reach. I turned and hit him hard. I gave him a dark look and walked away and towards my room.

It was empty, but I wasn't surprised. Kale and Kade had there usual meditation session, which was going well. They could stay in human form for almost four hours now. I was reading a book and twenty minutes later Christophe slammed the door open. His aspect was showing and he looked pissed.

"Christophe?" I asked, wide eyed and a little scared.

He dropped two books onto the table, the one with my brothers and I had looked at when we broke into the library.

"You know who your parents are, dont you?" he asked, a cold tone in his voice.

"I-," I didn't know what to say.

"I was a little surprised to find that these were the two books you read, but then as I flipped through the pages on the royal families I came upon a picture. Of Amelia Ahmadi, the similarities between you two are uncanny. Then to find that she spent some time as Kerboros' prisoner, escaping about two months before she returned to her family. Funny that she never mentioned who her captor was, only to confide in a single friend of her pregnancy."

I said nothing, fear setting in my stomach, and I gripped the edge of the chair tightly. "Kerboros is your father isnt he?"

I said nothing, just looked down at my lap. A moment later he walked out, slamming the door shut in the process.

I left the building, walking through the courtyard. No one came out this way anyways. I wasn't worried about being stopped or followed.

_I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_Eyes on fire_

_Your spine is ablaze_

_Felling any foe with my gaze_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze_

_Ahh, steadily emerging with grace_

Someone clapped behind me and I turned to Gabriel, Dru and Graves. "Hey," I greeted, trying to seem like I was at the top of my game. I really wasn't. Had Christophe told them? Has he told them and they were here to put me down like a diseased animal now?

"We came to check on you, we saw Christophe in the library, but he wouldn't really talk to us," Dru said, "did something happen?"

"You could say that," I muttered.

"If I didnt know any better I'd say he found out Kerboros and Amelia Ahmadi are your parents," Gabriel said in a humorous voice.

I stared at him in horror, and a breath later we were surrounded by suckers and wulfen. Graves and Dru didn't have time to even wrap their heads around the startling revelation. Two Broken stood at his sides and I stared at them, feeling a twinge in side of my cut. But I couldn't pinpoint why. "Traitor," Graves his angrily.

"What can I say, my father would like his daughter to return home," Gabriel said shrugging, as if that made everything okay.

"Kade," I breathed calling out for him mentalling.

I backed up a step, and then the suckers surged for us all at once. We all took off running, away from the school. There must've been about a dozen or so suckers and about the same amount of Broken.

We got to a park and a sucker tackled Dru. I grabbed it's head, twisting it's neck so hard the entire spine came apart, leaving an ugly protruding bone sprout from his neck. I helped her up, "we should split up."

"No," Dru said instantly.

"There not after you, they'll kill you if they find us together," I said, and then looked at Graves. "You need to protect her more then me. They wont kill me if they catch up to me."

Another sucker entered the park and we started running again. "Is it true?" Dru asked thickly from the running.

"Yes," I said breathlessly but without hesitance. "I didn't believe him at first. But once I looked into it, it all added up."

They didn't say anything after that. We scaled a building, and the suckers followed. We ran to the other side as they continued to climb up. "I'm sorry," I said, before we jumped. I reached out, shoving them both and they fell down eight stories.

I didn't wait to see if they landed okay, and just ran for the far right side. I glanced back, making sure they followed. They did.

I ended up in an abandoned apartment, and was backed into a corner by three Broken. One leapt at me, smashing through the window behind me and I had dodged in time for another one to collide with me, only to go straight through a wall and into another room. I groaned rolling. They pounced on me and we rolled as I tried to struggle away. I found a long metal rod and then turned as they jumped at me again. It went straight through their chest and they fell away from me.

I scrambled backwards, smashing my back against a wall. Then there body changed back. I felt my heart sink as I stared at the boy in front of me. "Wesley?" I asked in horror. Wesley was a Broken? "Oh god," I said, rushing towards him. I checked for his pulse, but he was already dead.

I squeezed my eyes shut, a hollow feeling settled on me. I opened my eyes, finding Gabriel standing there looking at me in triumph. The other two Broken standing beside him. "Quite the surprise, wasnt it?"

I said nothing, just stared at him blankly. Then these feelings just disappeared. He walked towards me, holding out his hand to me. "I'm sure you wouldn't have killed your brother if you knew it was him," I said nothing. Just continued to stare at him. I'd killed my brother. My family. I should've known there might've been more then us. I should've known. I had done this. This was my fault.

"Now let's make this very simple, this right here is your brother Jared, you remember him," he said, "if you dont come with me, well I'm sure you know what I'm getting at."

I stared at Jared, who was looking at me with an empty predatorial expression. He was Broken. I took his hand, and he just smiled. "Welcome home little sister."


	9. Prince Matius Paramitha

**Dru POV**

The revelation of Erin's lineage had shocked the entire Schola. Everyone was outraged. Because she knew, and she hadn't said a word. At first people had accused Christophe of knowing, but it had been obvious just what had him all riled up the day of the attack. He was in the library researching it.

Kale and Kade were furious that we'd left her. Of course, being shoved off a building had made it difficult to follow after them. She had been right though, not a single sucker followed us after that.

Finding out Kerboros was the father of Gabriel was also shocking. No one had really known much about him, but he'd only been here a few years. We came to the conclusion that Kerboros had sent him as a spy, maybe he'd even anticipated her escape. It was eventual after all. It also explained why we hadn't been attacked, because we were training her, training her to be the perfect weapon. Gabriel had been one of our best fighers, now we knew why.

It had been four weeks since the attack and it had only taken two before we found out that she had Broken. I kind of got why. She was locked up in a cell tortured for years on end, by Christophe's account, five years. They couldn't break her then and so they got creative. They gave her a taste of life and peace, maybe even a little happiness and then it all comes crashing down and she's back in hell. That would break anyone.

I found Christophe with Kale and Kade in the library, as per usual. "Anything?" he asked, not looking up at me. All of them were flipping through books. Old books. Books in latin.

"Our informant says she'll be at a club tonight, in Los Angelos, she's meeting one of the Maharaj, I believe it's a descendant of King Paramitha." She'd killed our main informant, but none of us knew how. His cellphone and head had kind of just showed up at the doors of the Schola in a box. That had kind of pissed everyone off.

"I see," he said standing. "When will the helicopter be ready?"

"It's ready now."

We couldn't bring the Broken with us, mostly because they refused to get on the helicopter. It was a short tense trip there too. "You know, I doubt she's going to be happy if we just grab her and drug her. She wont appreciate it in which the spirit it was intended," Graves commented as we landed several blocks away.

"It doesn't matter, the sooner she comes back , the faster we can fix her," Christophe said, his accent making his words sound a little off.

"You can't just fix Broken Christophe, we all like her, but this wont be easy and when Kerboros realizes we have her again all hell is going to break loose," I said shaking my head.

"You fixed Ash, and Graves, I can fix her," he said determined. Graves and I just shared looks, and then hopped out of the plane. Graves gave them instructions and then we began the short trip to the club.

It was just a huge abandoned building. But cars were streaming out from all directions, and I could smell dozens of different creatures too. We moved across the roof opposite to it. She was up on stage with a band. She looked good, sexy even. With a sort of dark vibe around her. Maybe it was her eyes, they were gleaming.

_The street's a liar_

_I'm gonna lure you into the dark_

_My cold desire_

_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart_

_The danger is I'm dangerous_

_And I might just tear you apart_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_You're my kill of the night_

_Now you're mine_

_But what do I do with you, boy_

_I'll take your heart_

_To kick around as a toy_

_The danger is I'm dangerous_

_And I might just tear you apart_

_Oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_This is a bad town for such a pretty face_

_Oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_I'm gonna catch ya_

_I'm gonna get ya, get ya_

_Oh, ah, oh_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

_You're my kill of the night_

As that last verse fell through the air, she looked straight up and at us. She grinned, as if happy to see us and then someone pulled her gaze from us. "I have a bad feeling," Graves muttered. I glanced around at the other buildings. Everyone else was in place.

"Me too, let's get this over with," Christophe said.

**Erin POV**

I guess I should've flagged down my handlers and my brother as soon as I saw Christophe and the others on the roof of the ledge. I didn't. I was half sure why I didn't. The same kind of half of it being my fault they were here in the first place.

I had a plan, it was a horrible plan with a lot of wholes, but I needed to keep it that way. If it was too concrete, the moment something compromised it, then the whole thing would fall apart. I needed to be ready to change with a second thought. So instead of making a move against them, I started my third song of the night.

_Well, I got my mind out of sight_

_lost the common sense,_

_got a rave in my brain_

_like I'm without defense._

_Till I catch my eyes right in front of me,_

_It's a bloke of a man, fine as he can be._

_Hey cute from the left, oh yeah_

_Why'd his move he had me shake out a lie_

_He really had it going..._

_The crowd's getting thinner_

_we are getting closer,_

_with a hole in my head_

_he took me to his sofa..._

_Well now the sun ain't shining no more,_

_I don't know why but I've seen it before._

_Ain't got no joy no man to lean on,_

_He leaves my soul on the floor like a doll._

_He was young, he was hot,_

_he made me feel alive._

_so in love I was falling,_

_ooh, it's early morning._

_He took me in his hands_

_and squeezed me real tight._

_I was humbled,so joyful_

_but depending on this guy_

_he didn't last very long,_

_a week or maybe two._

_when he called me on the phone_

_saying baby I don't love you._

_Just another lonely love_

_always giving never get._

_And now I feel so stupid_

_it's like a deja vu ooooooo_

_Because the sun ain't shining no more,_

_I don't know why but I've seen it before._

_Ain't got no joy no man to lean on,_

_He leaves my soul on the floor like a doll._

_Oh no the sun ain't shining no more,_

_I don't know why but I've seen it before._

_Ain't got no joy no man to lean on,_

_He leaves my soul on the floor like a doll._

_Yeah, yeaaahhhh..._

_For a while I'm shining_

_but later I'm crying._

_I'm sick and stronger,_

_I'm always getting weaker._

_For a while I'm shining_

_but later I'm crying_

_I'm sick and stronger_

_I'm always getting weaker_

_Yeah now the sun ain't shining no more,_

_I don't know why but I've seen it before._

_Ain't got no joy no man to lean on,_

_He leaves my soul on the floor like a doll_

I looked out across the room, and my brother was watching me an amused expression. He held up one finger, signaling that I could do one more song before I was up to bat. I was here with a very special job tonight. Kill the son of King Paramitha. Which I was fine with, in fact I had dedicated my first song to him.

I guess it said something in itself that I was quite thrilled with the idea of killing the king. After all, if his father hadn't killed my own grandfather, I'd be royalty right now, well more so then I already was. Who knows, maybe I wouldn't have been hidden away from my mothers side of the family, maybe I would've been protected. But what did it matter anymore? I was loving the new life my brother has shown me.

_Take me I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better when sun goes down_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love will burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_Make me wanna die_

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know_

_And there's a new moon on the rise_

_I had everything_

_Opportunities for eternity_

_And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love will burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)_

_Make me wanna die_

_I'll die for you my love, my love_

_I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)_

_I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)_

_I'll die for you my love, my love_

_Well burn up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_I'm burning in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_Make me wanna die_

As the song came to an end Gabriel waved me over and then I was led down a corridor by a Maharaj guard. The door opened for me, and then closed behind me. The Prince stood, bowing, "Prince Matius Paramitha."

"I believe you already know me," I said smiling at him.

"Yes I do, I've been told many things about the Blood Kings daughter," he said smiling in a flirty way. "Much of that was of your beauty."

I just smirked. "My Father wishes for our families to be linked Prince Matius, did you know that?" I asked, moving towards him.

"I had been made aware of the possibility, yes," he said nodding, and then with understanding he leant down to press his lips to mine.

Things were getting rather heated when the door was thrown open. His lips left mine quickly and a moment later the Prince was pulled away roughly and shoved into a wall by a furious Christophe. I quirked an eyebrow and stood as Graves and Dru ran in. "Christophe stop!" Dru shouted, "that's the prince. You can't kill him!"

"Cant I?" Reluctantly, he released him, shoving him to the ground harshly. I held out a hand to him, and he accepted it.

"What are you doing here? This is a private party," he said furiously, eyes growing dark.

"I should be asking what _your _doing here with _her_?" Christophe said in a cold tone. It was pretty obvious was was going on, his shirt was on the ground and so was mine. I picked it up, taking my time and then pulled it open, not at all perturbed with what was quickly escelating.

"Where'd Gabe go?" I asked, as if Christophe wasn't trying to kill the Prince with a look of utter hatred.

"Fighting his way through the dhampir," Dru said matter of factly.

"Oh. So how's he doing?" I asked curiously, moving to the Prince's side.

"Not well, dont expect a rescue any time soon," Christophe said coldly.

"I shouldn't think so, after you killed the Prince the Maharaj will come after you head on," I said innocently.

"Were not going to kill the Prince," Dru said confused.

I grinned deviously, "really, that's weird." Before anyone could move I had slit his throat, having grabbed his own blade. His body dropped and everyone stared in utter shock, "because it kind of looks like you just did."

"No one will believe you," Graves said instantly.

"I dont know, you rained in on an engagment, to what? Kidnap me I assume, and the Prince just turned out to be a casualty, as is most of his guard."

Every was silent now. As if they couldn't believe it. "Well at least you know how this is going to play out," Christophe said, producing a needle, along with the rest of them.

"So you think," I said, grinning and then jumped, going straight through a skyline window and onto the rough. Then I dropped a smashed the rest of the window, sending glass down and cascading right over their heads.

I turned and began running. I made it to the end of the roof before someone caught up to me. It wasn't someone I recognized but I assumed they were with Christophe.

I dropped off the roof ledge, catching a ledge. As they dropped after me, I pulled myself up slightly and when they fell past me I let go.

I hit the ground after them and when they turned, I'd shoved a knife into their chest. I hit them hard, pulling the blade out and then continued running into the woods. As I got to the tree line, Gabriel caught up to me. "Hey, you good?" he said, heavily, and covered in blood.

A whistling sound reached us and then something hit me. I stared at Gabe, "is that a dart?" I asked in disbelief. I pulled my own out and and then crushed it in my palm. Another two hit me and then Gabe grabbed my arm and we were running.

We were slowing down though, and I swayed a little, and the world tilted. I stumbled and Gabe swore. "We can't stop," he said, voice thick.

"Speak for yourself," I said glaring at him. I shook my head, trying to shake it off and he pulled out a cellphone. I couldn't focus and everything kept doubling. Who uses darts? They couldn't use guns like normal people, hell, even a cross bow?

"We have a problem," he slurred into the phone. A moment later the phone had been ripped from him and he took a hard hit. He hit the ground unconscious. I jumped up, staggering backwards and then tripped. I fell on my ass staring at Christophe's still angry expression, aspect in place to add to the fury.

I stumbled up and then began running again. I didn't make it far before he wrapped his arms around me. I threw my head back and then elbowed him hard. He loosened his grip and I threw my elbow up this time and into his chin. I grabbed his arm flipping him over me. It had all happened too fast and I swayed.

I turned and then as I got to the electric fence, I began to climb the huge tree next to it. I didn't look back but I could hear him climbing as well. "Fuck me," I muttered, the adrenaline was just barely staving off the drugs but not by much. He got high enough to see past the next trees and then shouted at me.

"Dont you dare jump!" he roared angrily.

"Now what would be the fun of that," I called back grinning darkly. On the other side was a steep fall, and straight into a lake.

"You'll drown!" he said, quickening his pace.

"Of all the things in the world that can kill me, that's at the bottom of the list that I worry about," I said to him, just several feet down. I took a deep breath and as he reached out I ran straight off the branch and right over the ledge.

I hit the water, it was pretty freaking cold. I suppose I should've thought this through more because there were waves, thick waves, strong waves. Then the morphine hit me, like a ton of bricks, I exhaled and then choked as my lungs filled with water and before the feeling of drowning could set in everything went dark.


	10. An Apt Description

**Erin POV**

I woke up in a cell, not my usual cell though. An Order cell. I frowned, for a moment trying to recall just how i ended up here of all places. Then slowly it came back to me. The party, killing the Prince, getting drugged. In hinsight i shouldn't have jumped off that cliff, but i really thought i could beat the drugs, i had hoped that the water would help. It ended up doing the exact opposite.

"Of freaking course, God, where's the back up when you call for it," i said snorting to myself as i stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, good, your awake," Gabriel said sarcastically making me jolt in surprise. I'd forgotten my brother had gotten captured as well. Well at least i wasn't alone.

"Screw you, you said the plan was full proof," i shot at him.

"It was, i thought they'd shoot us, not drug us," he said as bewildered as i felt.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as i pulled myself up. "How long was i out?" i asked, curiously, stretching my sore back.

"Dont know, i just woke up too," he said dismissively.

I sat up, looking down at the thick steel around my wrists. I tugged on it thoughtfully, wondering just how hard it would be snap them. I took a deep breath and with a painful pull i gasped at the throbbing it started. I heard Gabriel chuckle, "what are you laughing at, you probably did the same," i shot at him heatedly. He said nothing and i smirked.

"Think Dad knows where we are?" i asked curiously.

"No, it's daytime, i haven't felt his pull at all since waking," he said honestly. "Did you kill the Prince?"

"Of course, the Maharaj will believe the Order did it, or at least that Dru did. It worked out well in my opinion."

He was silent for a moment, "you mean aside from being locked up like animals."

"In case you haven't noticed, we act like animals."

A door opened and i leaned against the back of the wall waiting patiently. It was Christophe and Dru. "How you feeling?" He asked coldly, probably still pissed off that i threw myself off a cliff recklessly.

"Like i survived a jump off of a cliff, thanks for that, by the way," i said grinning.

"You did what?" Gabriel asked belligerantly.

"She through herself off of the lake cliffs," Dru said, disapproving. "Her heart stopped twice and it took us twenty minutes to revive her."

"Your a fucking idiot sometimes, you know that?" Gabriel said irritably. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't all that scary when you can't see him, in fact i could even pretend he was my imagination or something. The whole hearing and not seeing thing.

"Yeah well your stupid ass got us locked up," i shot back at him, "do the words 'it'll work out perfectly' ring any bells?"

"This isn't my fault!" he said angrily. "You said you had everything under control! You said the traitor sent them to the other location!"

"They must've known he was lying or something, i dont know! Who knows maybe there's a third one! God knows that no one can keep their mouth shut in that god forsaken place."

It was my doing that they'd shown up. I had to kill the traitor, but not before actually giving them the right location. I wasn't really sure why i kept doing these things, random little things that made it seem like a slip up or some kind of accident.

Maybe i did want to be saved. Not that they would have any idea where to start, but it beats the torture and disgust i felt being at my fathers.

"Enough!" Dru said annoyed. "Your both on trial right now."

"I love parties!" i said excitedly.

The Council room was crowded and both of us were surrounded by dhampir. Everyone was glowering at us and more then a few people looked like they wanted to kill us then and there. I thought back to the first time i'd been here. How terrified i'd been because of their accusations of being an imposter. Now i just found amusing.

I couldn't stop grinning though, "this isn't funny!" my brother said annoyed.

"I kind of think it is," i countered.

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Erin and Gabriel Sallis you are on trial for treachory, murder and theft," i raised my eyebrows at the last one but said nothing. I dont recall much of anything.

"Can you be more specific?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"This is going to take a while, could i have a chair?" i asked mockingly.

They didn't give me a chair. Instead, they went on to list names of people we'd murdered in the Order, i frowned at one of the middles ones. "Whose Andy Garwin?" i cut in, asking my brother.

"How should i know?" i frowned at him, then glanced at Bruce expectantly.

"He was a man you stabbed to death in a fight in Detroit."

I frowned, tilting my head thoughtfully. "Sorry, dont remember him. Sure he wasn't one of ours?"

"You kill your own people?" Graves asked in disbelief.

"Only if they piss me off enough," i said grinning mischeviously.

"You admit to the murders of the people i've named?" Bruce said, having finished the list off a few minutes later.

"Sure what the hell," i said shrugging and Gabriel gave me a scathing look.

"But your not sure?" someone else asked.

"Obviously not," i said tilting my head. "I've done all kinds of crazy things the last few weeks, so who knows."

It was silent for a moment and Gabriel just kept smirking.

"Let's move on, when did you break?" it was Kade that asked this, and both of my brother along with Christophe and Jake had remained utterly silent the entire trial. They all wore identical expressions of absolutely nothing. I couldn't read any of them, but it looked like they were all worked up. It was all in the eyes.

"Could you rephrase that?" i asked curiously, "cause quite frankly i've been quite a broken little girl for years."

"When did you give in to Kerboros's will?" Kale said next, coldly.

"The moment i killed one of our brothers," i said with absolution.

"Erin," Gabriel warned darkly, giving me a cold look.

"You dont own me, daddy does," i said with humour.

"Shut your mouth before you piss him off more," he warned.

"Please, what's he gonna do, kill me?"

"How about we shove you in a cell with Charon for the next century?" he retorted smirking at me.

"Dont threaten me with your scary pit torture, been there, done that," i said rolling my eyes. "Besides if you want the _Librum Eden _then-," i cut off, realizing what i'd said, yet another little hint.

"You-," he was so angry he couldn't finish the words. I wonder if he would ever figure out what i was doing.

But i just started laughing at how mad he got, his aspect appeared and he lunged for me. We tumbled and i socked him in the jaw before he was pulled off. I was still laughing though,

"Kerboros is going to be furious with you!" he shouted at me, as we were separated into different parts of the room. It took me a moment to realize we were being shuffled out.

"Daddy's always mad at me_, i am _the rebelious teenage daughter after all," i shouted back at him mockingly. Then he was gone. I heard him swearing on the other side of he door and i laughed again. "Idiot."

Everyone was eying me in the oddest way, "what?"

"I thought you were Broken," Christophe said frowning, each of them sharing looks of confusion.

"Oh baby i am, six ways from sunday even. In case you haven't noticed, it is daytime," i said amused.

"Where do you want to put her, back in the cell?" Graves asked my brothers.

"Still in the room you ass," i said rolling my eyes. I hated when people talking about me like i wasn't there. "Anyone else think it's sad that you had to drug to get me here, you know, i'm sure if you just asked politely everything would've gone much smoother."

They ignored me.

"Let's accomodate her a little better, she is still sveotcha, despite being a Broken loup garou as well. Put her in her room," Dru said, for both of my brothers and Christophe's benefit would be my guess.

"Her brothers will watch guard outside the building, i dont believe they could really hurt her if anything should happen," Graves said next. "But they can stall her."

I plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Christophe stood at the window, looking to make sure my guard dogs were in place. "Did you guys have as many guards when i was here before?" i asked curiously, rolling over onto my stomach and laying my head on my arms.

"No, the damage we had been trying to avoid has already been done," he said shaking his head sadly, not looking at me.

I just shrugged and closed my eyes. I sighed, thinking to myself for a few minutes.

Something had been gnawing at me since i got here. Since i'd left the building and gone outside, where we were ambushed. A question i just needed to ask. Though i was dreading the answer.

"Were you disgusted, when you found out who i was?"

I didnt open my eyes, because i honestly didn't want to see, just in case. "Of course not," he said in a baffled voice. "But for you to hide something so important is beyond me."

"Of course it is. You weren't a child when you were held captive and tortured, i was. My father made it sound like he needed to cleanse me of any innocence or purity, of anything good, and he succeeded, didn't he? In the end," i took a deep breath.

"Then when i got here, and i realized how badly you all had it in for him, i came to understand you would all despise me for being who i am. For something i have no control over. You all thought i was this amazing miracle or something, and you called me an _angel, _time and time again. What did you expect me to think would happen when you found out. I am my fathers daughter Christophe, and i always will be. Which means there is a part of me that is pure darkness and i am not sure what side of myself will remain dominant. But i can honestly say i dont want to be a good person. I like being bad, cold, dark. Nothing hurts anymore. Nothing."

I felt his intense stare on me for a moment, finally, "you truly feel nothing?" I smiled.

"No guilt, no regret or remorse. No pain for things i can never have. I have basic wants that are quenched simply and the people i belong with couldn't care less about who i am. I am what i am. And what i am, feels nothing. Feeling nothing feels good, quite a contradiction but nevertheless is an apt despcription."

He stood and my eyes shot open at the movement. i sat up a little and he moved on top of me, surprising me. "Christophe what-," he didn't respond and i bucked my hips.

"You really feel nothing, _mój aniołek_?" he asked, pinning my arms, sending a foreign thrill through me and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

I think i was too surprised to say much of anything, "i guess i'll just have to fix that," he said, a strange look in his eyes. His lips met mine, soft and ghostly light. My eyes slipped shut and i shifted my body slightly pushing it up into his, and deepening the kiss in the process.

His hands slipped into mine, intertwining them and i pulled my hands from his, pulling them through his hair and sending my throught reeling as i gave in to the touch.


	11. These Voices In My Head

I woke up in Christophe's arms the moment darkness descended around us. We'd fallen asleep together, tangled up. Something stirred inside of me and it took me a moment to understood just what it was.

It was my father and he wanted me to do something very specific. To hurt something. I felt the urge to hurt Christophe the second I laid eyes on him. I licked my lips, remembering exactly where my butterfly blade was hidden. It impossible to deny and I was so threaded with his desire to cause pain that it took me a few seconds to remember it wasn't what I truly wanted. Sadly, that didn't matter.

I forced myself from the bed so quickly he startled awake. I swallowed thickly, and then clenched my fists. "What's wrong?" he asked staring at me as I threw my hand straight into the floor boards. I pulled the butterfly blade out and my head began to throb painfully as I fought the voice, the command.

I felt my breathing pick up and I moaned, "stop! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted clutching my head and turning slightly, giving a full view of the blade. I prayed he figured out what was happening as soon as possible.

As my hand shook I backed up a step and then it all intensified. Without much though and before I could hurt him I shoved the blade into my gut right as he flew at me. I back handed him hard, and I only got the hit in because he was focused solely on the knife protruding from my stomach.

I turned and struck out at the glass, it shattered and I whipped the blade at the ground. Christophe grabbed me before I could jump out the window, I was really slow with a knife wound this bad. Blood was everywhere too I realized, much to my surprise.

We hit the ground, and he rolled me so that I was facing him. I hadn't realized just how strong he was until now. "Christophe get off of me!" I said, struggling.

"Why did you do that?" he roared angrily, "stay still, your going to bleed out!"

"Good at least then I cant try to kill you," I said and then used what little strength I had to kick him off of me. I jumped up, lifting a chair and smashing it against him as he rushed me again.

Then I threw myself out the window. I crashed into a shed, hitting it hard and then bouncing off. I swore under my breath as I stumbled back up. I saw Kale run at me and I side stepped and then kicked out, sending him straight into Christophe who had just landed on the ground, much more gracefully then I had, I might add. Though it looked like the blow knocked Kale out cold.

I turned to Kade, and again that stupid urge to hurt ran through me. "Kade, stay away from me!" I shouted, shaking.

I let out a piercing scream as shocks went through my body, but mostly, my mind. It was like someone was pulling pieces of me out with a serated blade. I collapsed, holding my head as my eyes watered. I just wanted it to stop. All it meant was hurting Kade right? I could hurt him without having to kill him. Even if it was just self defence.

Kade reached me, pouncing on me and I struck out again, catching him in the snout. He growled at me, and I kneed him. He went backwards and leapt at me. I raised my legs together and as he reached us I kicked out, sending him flying backwards and into the shed, shattering it. He didn't come back out and I froze, suddenly worried I'd done far more damage then I intended to.

I stumbled up, a little woozy and ran for the woods. I stumbled through the thick trees, often needing to use the support of other trees just to get somewhere. I hit a clearing, pain throbbing through every cell. My eyes watered and I swallowed thickly and then threw up, most of it being my own blood. I wiped my mouth and then pressed my palm to my hand. I was just soaked in blood. How was I not dead?

"Erin," Christophe breathed rushing for me. I stumbled up, backing away from him.

"Just stay away from me!" I shouted angrily, "just stay the fuck away!"

"Please, just stop, we'll put you on lock down, we'll even sedate you, just stop, dont run from me, please," he said taking a step towards me.

"NO! That's not going to be good enough! You haven't seen what I'm capable of, and I dont want you to, just back the fuck up before I hurt you!"

"We can help you, just give me time, please," he pleaded, and I just shook my head and then ran again.

I ran through a river, well stumbled more like, it was icy cold too. Or maybe it was just me. I was pretty numb. Warm powerful arms wrapped around me and we fell into the water. "Let go Christophe!" I shouted, trying to pull away.

"No, I'm not letting you go back to him, not like this," he whispered, a strange broken sound in his voice. I felt my head begin to sting again and I moaned into the night, gripping the arms around me tightly. I struggled a little longer and then just let the numbness take over.

Both of us were breathing heavily, laying in the water, and I could feel his breathing on my neck. I couldn't even fight anymore, I couldn't do much but feel that pain. That pain to obey. Tears broke me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, _mój anioł_, I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing warm lips to my neck as I laid there panting. "But I can't let you do this, I'm sorry."

Another wave slipped over me and I sobbed a little, gripping his arms even tighter. As my body convulsed I pulled on his arms as if they were the only thing grounding me. He pressed his lips to my neck again, drawing kisses up and down the nape of my neck.

I turned over, and wrapped my arms around him tightly, clinging to him. He held me just as tightly, every time I writhed, he'd kiss my hair, forehead, cheek, anywhere he could in a soothing way. We must've stayed like that for a while.

"It'll all be over soon, just let the sleep come," he whispered in a hollow voice.

I struggled to get the words, "he calls," another shudder of pain swept through me, "at night, no sleep."

He was silent and then all of the energy just left me. The knife wound had done what I wanted it to, though I knew exactly where we were going now. Back to the Schola. _Fan-fucking-tastic. _

He took a deep breath and then lifted me up bridal style. I didn't resist, I couldn't. As he stood us up, I noted that the river was all blood. My blood, I realized.

I tensed a little as another wave hit me. Lighter this time, mostly because I was numb. But it still seemed to be the only thing I felt. Everyone was here now, everyone had gotten here a long time ago, based on their horrified expressions. Wow, they had watched the whole episode.

Kale, Kade, Jake, Dru, Graves, the rest of the Council, most of my guard and my friends. They had all watched that. If I wasn't in so much pain I would've been embarassed. I just pressed my head to his chest, closing my eyes and focusing on his unsteady heart beat. It was being at a stuttering fast rate.

"We need to move her to the infirmary," Dru said quietly. "If we wait any longer that knife wound may send her into a coma."

I said nothing, just kept my eyes closed. "She'll remain in her room it may help her stay grounded, and it'll be too hard to keep her controlled in that kind of enviornment."

"Should we dose her?" Graves asked from behind us.

"She's too weak to do anything," Christophe said in a cold angry voice.

"Who stabbed her in the first place?" Jake asked angrily.

"She did it to herself," he said heatedly, voice thick.

"Why?" Dru asked in horror.

"He told you to stab him, didn't he?" Graves asked quietly and all knowing tone of voice, "you didn't want to, but you had to hurt something, so you hurt yourself. You hoped you would be too weak to fatally wound any of us. Then ran, hoping he'd leave you alone if he knew you were trying to go back."

No one said anything, because it was true and no one seemed to quite know how to respond to that.

We returned to the Schola and people passed us, but most of the infirmary had been cleared out for me. I was laid on a table and Dibs set about cleaning me up. Everyone crowded around me too, worried I'd try to kill him maybe.

Apparently the knife wound had been far worse then any of us realized, because a minute after he began, I passed out.

I woke up in my bed again, Christophe was leaning agaisnt the bed, his arms crossed over his knees, which were raised pressed against his chest. His head was pressed again is arms and he looked kind of defeated. "Who died?" I asked amused.

His head shot up, staring at me in utter happiness and awe, "you did." He leapt at me, pressing his lips to mine hard. "Never do that again, do you hear me? Never," he said when he pulled back.

"Do what?" I asked, and only got another hard passionate kiss in response.

He brought his hands through my hair and I lost my breath pretty quickly, luckily he noticed. He pulled back, pressing his forehead to mine to let me breathe. "What happened?" I asked panting.

"After we got you back to the infirmary your heart stopped, several times," he said a saddness in his voice, "then when I tried to give you some of my blood, you wouldn't take it. You wanted to, but you just wouldn't drink any of it. We got your heart steady after Dibs sent for a human surgeon, who is rather confused and scared at the moment. But he also said that you had moved into a coma. You've been unconscious for three days. Once the wound healed we brought you back to your room. But you still wouldn't wake up. I thought-."

His voice broke and he just shook his head slightly, "dont do that to me, please, _mój anioł_, never again."

I frowned a little, "I appear to be okay now."

"Your very weak, but yes, you will be okay, now that you have woken," he said in a relieved voice. I looked around the room seeing the newly replaced window and fixed floor boards. It appeared to be daylight out. I didn't feel my fathers pull at all.

"Dru warded the room," he said in response, I hadn't realized I'd said that aloud. "I am not sure how you will fair at night. But I'm hoping it will hold."

"You need to lock me up at night," I said instantly, "you can't just ward a room. I've never felt pain like that before. So unless you want a repeat of what happened the other night, I need to be on lock down."

"We can sedate you," he said warily.

"That's not good enough, I'll burn through it too quickly. I need to be locked up, I'm just way too dangerous."

He didn't looked pleased but nodded in agreement. "Is Gabriel still here?"

He looked away, "no, he killed several people on the way out, but he was long gone before we even realized what had happened."

I nodded, having expected as much. "Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling away and sitting on the ledge of the bed.

"Of course not," I said frowning.

"You should eat anyways, you seemed to rather enjoy fruit, perhaps we can go down to the cafeteria," he suggested. "I'm sure your brothers would be happy to see you."

"Are they angry?" I asked kind of scared.

"Of course not," he said in a teasing sort of way.

"Okay, I guess," I said, shrugging and standing up. He had to help me though, I was still kind of sore.

He kept his arm around me, as we made our way through the walls and staircases. Once we got to the cafeteria door, he kept his hand in mine. We entered the room and everyone came to an utter halt to what they were doing, or eating, to stare. Some looked relieved, others looked suspicious.

"I love being a parahia on tuesdays," I said sarcastically, Christophe chuckled as everyone looked away overhearing me.

Kale and Kade got up, rushing towards me and wrapping their arms around me one at a time. "They said you wouldn't wake up, we knew better of course," Kale said quietly, grinning at me lopsidedly.

"Sure," I said a little shamefully. I felt horrible about attacking them.

"What are you two doing? Dru thought it best we give you space. Seeing as Christophe has refused to leave your side the last few days, we haven't gotten much time with you," Kade said irritably, glaring at Christophe who didn't look to have an ounce of guilt.

"Why am I not surprised," I said chuckling. Christophe took my hand again, intertwining them, it didn't escape my brothers notice either. They both gave him a look of clear promised death and I couldn't help the next chuckle that escaped.

"Let's get you something to eat," he said as amused as I was.

I felt stares on us as we walked through the room and he grabbed us an already packed bag of food from a cooler. "Are we going somewhere?" I asked confused.

"I thought we'd eat outside, it's quite beautiful today," he said honestly.

"Oh, okay, awesome," I said grinning. I was surprised they trusted me outside at all, even with Christophe. I could take him, i thought smirking a little. Or it was my newly inflated ego. I wasn't totally sure.


End file.
